The Fighters
by The Awester
Summary: The deep scarlet dances on my pale white gown as I run. Further, faster. Run till the world dissolves and it's only me and him. The princess and the King. *I OWN NOTHING BUT MY THOUGHTS* Sequel is now up too!
1. Chapter 1

"America Singer's father is a rebel?" The sharp wind stole my breath as I briskly walked to one of the bright yellow buses, hoping not to be recognized. It was a miracle that no one caught the Princess of Ilia running an underground rebel operation to over throw her own family. My name is Catalina. I'm a one, Prince Maxon's adopted sister.

"Yeah. He helps run the Carolina sector." The bus shuddered before roaring to life. I have approximately thirty minutes until the guard comes to look for me. Most of the people got off in the first fifteen minutes before the driver dropped me off by the old board walk.

"Well this will be interesting. Have you figured out what information you need yet or are you and August still looking?"

"Still looking. I got to go. August promised me a date tonight."I stepped back into the rain and the wind before running to the bitterly cold water.

"Fine I'll talk to you later G." I shut my silver phone before ripping off my shirt and skirt with a pair of shorts, left with only my underwear on. I ducked under water to wake my senses. Under the water I could hear the whistle that called for me. I broke the surface, gasping for air, before I swam to the small strip of secluded land. I grabbed the blanket I brought over from a few months ago and laid down on it.

"You are going to be in so much trouble." A lone man stood over me, gently smiling. He was about my age, yet usually there were more solders to drag me back down to hell.

"Your-"He began to bow deeply to me, but I stopped him by holding up a hand. He had a slight accent.

"Please call me Cat. And no bowing, bowing is just too formal." I waved my hand as if to wave the incident away. He chuckled and stood to his full height. He had brown straight hair with freckles that spotted his nose and he had the most captivating smile. I suddenly felt uncomfortable being only in my push up bra and underwear. His eyes skimmed over my half-naked body, yet not in a perverted way.

"I know Cat. I don't suppose you remember me?" He took off his jacket and handed it to me. It smelled like a popular cologne but with a more wooded bite.

"No, Care to refresh me?" He fell in step with me as I pulled the jacket tighter around me to fight the bitter wind.

"Daniel" I chuckled.

"No way. How old are you now?" I asked without looking over at the tall boy, he was probably an inch or two taller than me.

"I am seventeen years old and am the king of Britannia."

"What happened to Peter?" He gave me a loud laugh it made me blush. I never blush.

"He is kinda the 'head' King."

"So what about you? Why are you so up north from the capital?" I sighed at the thought of boarding school.

"My father wants me to become a civilized wife. A.K.A Ilea's next sex slave sold into a diplomatic situation." We reached the part of the beach I had left my clothes on. I picked up my shirt and short shorts leaving the horrid short skirt. "It is my own personal hell away from hell." I stepped on a smooth rock and slipped. I reached out for the closest thing near me which happened to be Daniel.

* * *

A flash of wet brown hair before Phoenix fell on me. Our noses were barely touching. She had grown to be strong and had an athletic frame. Beautiful. My hands traced her spine.

"I um….ah…" She started to stutter. A whistle blew in the distance. The other guards would be back at this sector in a few minutes.

"As much as I love it down here Cat, we have to get to your plane." She nodded and sat up on my l before walking off, forgetting her skirt so, I grabbed it for her. I jogged to catch up to her heading towards the cliff. Also I want all of you amazing people to review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty, welcome aboard." A man in a pilot suit bowed quickly to me before nodding at Daniel.

"Thanks. If you all will excuse me, I am going to get a shower." The pilot nodded before going off. I grabbed a white gown and set it out before showering. I dried my hair in curls before stepping in the dress. The back was a tie up so I opened the door to find Danny sitting close to me.

"Danny!" I whispered. He whipped around to see me.

"No one else is in here Cat. It's just us." I sighed and stepped into the room. The dress cut above my knees in the front and trailed behind me in the back.

"Can you tie me up?" I turned around so he had access to my back. His hands shook as he ran his hands up my bare back. His hand brushed the back of my neck moving my hair and sending electricity down my spine.

"Cold?" He whispered in my ear. I shivered yet again.

"Shut up. Are you done?"

"Yes beautiful." I rolled my eyes and took a step away from him to spin for him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere." I stopped spinning to see his jaw drop. My smile fell.

"Whats wrong?" Danny smiled and pulled me in by my waist.

"Nothing. You're just too beautiful for your own good." He kissed my forehead.

"Princess?" I shoved Danny away to see Silvia entering the room.

"Yes?" She placed a pile of papers in front of me. "What are these? Letters and…?"

"Death cases." Silvia finished for me. "Your mother wants you to sign off on them." I nodded and opened the latest letter.

_Dearest sister,_

_ I am in morning of this most unfortunate event. We tried to help reinforce the men but they were too proud to accept the help and they burned. We offer our condolences but I assume that your parents do not care much for us. Hell, when have they ever cared? I ask that when you come home we talk ASAP. The King of Britannia has already met with us and has agreed with helping us with finances. Don't worry, we didn't tell him about you. We heard about the knife incident at your school. We are excited to see you breaking rules…and I got ten bucks from A._

_ Godspeed,_

_~G._

"Five hundred dead. Good Lord." I mumbled as I shuffled through papers. "Silvia, where was this at?"

"Lexington and Concord." I nodded. A man came in and walked up to Danny before whispering something in his ear. I saw the man's arm inch up around Danny's neck.

"Silvia, go find the other two women and go to the pilot. Stay there. I'll explain later." She glanced over at the man before Danny collapsed. "Go!" I shoved her away before grabbing scissors.

"Princess. I'm sorry for the uh, interruption." The older man moved next to me and snatched the paper out of my hand. "My my my, ain't this a shocker. The royal princess of Illia is a rebel. Too bad now I defently have to kill you." He hit my stomach and sent me sprawling down and gasping for air. I rolled away from him and stood up. I bent over to catch my breath while the ginormous man stomped over to me. "Sorry sweetheart. I'll have to kill you later. The general's orders." He quickly grabbed my neck and pierced me with a needle. "Sleep tight Rebel."

* * *

"Maxon, what's wrong?" My father glanced up from his paper work.

"It's Cat. Her plane has not landed yet and it is almost dark."

"She will be fine. She probably just is late like always." I nodded and went back to my paper work. It was the finalizing plans for Catalina's 'project'.

"Sir, the Queen wishes to enter." A butler stood at the entrance of the room.

"Yes, bring her in." I stood up to greet my mother but the look on her face told me that was not wise.

"Catalina's plane has been sabotaged, Silvia called me. Daniel and Catalina are both close to death." I hugged my mother.

"Is there anything else I should be concerned about?" Father was not concerned at all.

"No. Maxon please escort me down to the garden."

"Of course." I offered her my elbow. The soft crunch of gravel was the only sound around us.

"Maxon, I am going to tell you something that your father must never know."

"What is it mother?" She glanced around before speaking.

"Your sister is a part of the rebellion."

"Are you sure?"

"Silvia told me." I nodded.

"I will not tell father. Lord help her if he does find out."

* * *

I opened my eyes and found myself on a couch. Not on the plane. Daniel sat across from me.

"You are going to be in so much trouble if Silvia tells your father and mother about you being a rebel."

I groaned and fell back on the couch.

"I don't care. He can't kill me." I winced. "What the sam hell happened?"

"Southerners cut you up on your forearms, legs, and your stomach. You almost died."

"Lovely then. Where are we at and where are the others?"

"The others are eating and getting the plane ready for takeoff and we are in Columbia." Only a twenty minute flight to hell…I mean, home.

"Fine. Where can I get a shower?"

* * *

I wore a deep green dress as we moved to the boarding area. The press was all over us.

"Whats your view on the rebellion?"

"How will the selection change your life?"

"What will you do about the growing numbers of orphans that add to the growing population of eights?" Reporters shouted at me. I turned to the line of chairs waiting against the wall. Multiple people sat there waiting. Except for one little girl who looked like me. She stood on her books that sat on her chair. I smiled at the girl who was dodging the adult's heads to see. I covered my mouth with my hand and whispered to Danny.

"Danny, I am going over to the wall to make an announcement. Yes?" He nodded before pushing our way to the walls.

"Make way! Excuse us! Part the way!" I smiled when I reached the small girl. I stared in her eyes. They were dark brown. She had to be a three.

"Hello Miss. How are you today?" She began to curtsy to me.

"No bowing. I don't like it when others treat me like I'm something special." She giggled at me after I winked at her.

"But Princess, your, well a princess!" I laughed before tugging a strand of her hair.

"I never feel like it though. Do you mind if I stand on your chair to talk to the press? I promise it won't take long." I looked around secretly before turning back to her and whispering; "I'll buy you a chocolate bar." She squealed before hugging me fiercely. I laughed as I held her. Daniel put a hand on my back.

"We need to hurry if we are to make it back in time for dinner." I pulled away from the girl to face him. He was staring at the little girl who was blushing and looking at her feet. I smiled at him.

"Danny."

"Yes ma'am?" I smiled.

"Will you hold her so she can see me? I don't want the press to trample her." He nodded before lifting her close to him. I handed her the book she was standing on.

"Need a hand Ca-Princess?" I blushed while nodding. He held out hand for me to grasp so I did not fall. I noted the laughs of many press members as I almost fell while turning around. I smiled warmly at them.

"Well it is nice to see all of your lovely faces again. I apologize for not being able to answer all of you questions in great depth now. I promise you though I will have a press conference as soon as I am feeling up for it. For now I must leave. God bless." I raised two fingers to my eye brow as my signature salute. Danny offered me his hand to help me down again. I called a maid over to get the girl a chocolate bar that was quickly given to the girl. I turned to her before leveeing.

"Whatever happens, be strong." I hugged her before turning to Danny.

"We have a plane to catch yes?" He smiled before leveeing.

* * *

We landed about an hour later on the air field. We were driven to the palace from there. We walked in around eight thirty into the dining room. My eyes were drawn to the head to the table where my brother and parents sat.

"Catalina!" My mother jumped up from her chair to greet me with a large hug.

"Hey mom." She kissed my forehead gently. I turned to Maxon.

"Staying out of trouble dear brother?" He hugged me.

"Never sister. How is school going?"

"School is school. What can I say?" My father piped up from his seat.

"Getting into fights, smuggling in knifes, trying to break out? Catalina I sent you there for one purpose. What was that purpose?" My smile fell quickly as I placed my hands behind my back.

"Must you chastise me in front of the selected and guards?" I felt self-conscious when I felt Daniels eyes on me from his post at the door. I made my way to my chair next to Maxon's.

"Yes. Only because you are a princess and should act like one. What will the people in New China think if they hear about this?" Hopefully they wouldn't want to marry me. I turned to Maxon.

"How's the selection going? How's the uh…Daphne?" he cringed before answering.

"The Daphne hates me because I have to go on with the selection and I cannot marry her." I laughed as I picked up my knife and fork.

"I never liked her. Too fake." Maxon smirked.

"Do you see the red-head?" I looked up at the girls. It wasn't hard to spot her because she was the only red-head.

"She's beautiful. Is she your pick so far?" He smiled and nodded.

"Aww my big bro is in love!" I tussled his hair before he could swat my hand away. I took a bite of my steak. I moaned in happiness.

"Oh my Lord, I've missed this!" I got laughs from around the table. I quickly looked down and blushed as my eyes found Danny who was trying not to smile. I growled.

"Shut up." My mother's fork clattered against her plate.

"Catalina!"

"Mother!" I let my knife fall on my plate before turning to her. My father quickly stopped the argument.

"Catalina. We will discuss this after dinner. Yes?"

"Yes, your _majesty_." I rolled my eyes as my father stood up. He came to my chair in three strides.

"With me. Now." _Great_. Now I've done it.

"You're going to do this now? I just got home." I stood up quickly causing some to gasp. The king took a step towards me.

"Come with me. Now." His hard eyes held no sympathy for me.

"No." Daniel had moved to the wall behind me. The king grasped my arm.

"Catalina." He glared at me with a pure hatred. "I will count to-"

"Three. Then what tyrant? What will you do?" He brought his other hand that was not holding me to slap my cheek. Several girls gasped and let out a small noise. Daniel stepped in between me and the dictator thus making him let go of me.

"Sire. It's late. Milady must be tired and out of sorts. May I suggest I escort her to her rooms before this gets worse?" I felt tense as the king looked at me and shifted as close to me as possible

"Of course I apologize Cat." He hugged me tightly, causing me pain in my side. I shook with fear, yet never showed it. He let go of me giving me a smile dripping with hate. I quickly moved away from him, leaving the hall with Daniel. I walked, well more like ran, back to my room. I quickly opened the door and slammed it in Danny's face. His pounding on the door gave me a headache.

"Cat! Open up!" I began to cry at my stupidity. I punched the mirror hanging on the wall. Glass punctured my hand. The door opened forcefully to reveal a startled Daniel. I held my hand and sank to my knees. Daniel sat down next to me, wrapping his arm around my back.

"Oh, Catalina." I shook my head and furiously began to wipe my tears with my uninjured hand.

"I'm sorry. I just. Um, sorry." He tugged me closer to him.

"It's not your fault Catalina. Take it easy. It will be okay." I nodded as my tears began to subside. My side began to throb as blood soaked my dress.

"Daniel, I think my side is bleeding." I wiped my tears one last time before getting up and getting my first aid kit. Danny followed me into my bed room. They repainted the walls to be a royal blue accented with gold. Last time I slept here they had bright yellow walls.

"They painted."

"You're bleeding and all you notice is the paint job." He smiled as he opened the box.

"Help me out of this dress will ya?" I turned so he had access to the back. Fire burned down my spine as his hands touched my neck, my upper back, and then my lower back.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Catalina." I blushed and grew hot. Danny chuckled and stepped in front of me.

"Thanks Danny." I stepped out of the dress and flung it over the back of my chair. His eyes scanned my body, lingering on my wound.

"Quit starring. It's rude." I wrapped my arms around my stomach. Daniel came up to me and pushed me up against the wall gently.

"Daniel?" My eyebrows scrunched together questioningly.

* * *

I grabbed her hands from her waist and moved them away from her and kissed her softly. Cat moved her hand into my hair and tugged on it. I needed to get it cut sooner or later. I ran my hand along the soft skin of her arms and into her soft, curly brown hair. She was short compared to me and the height difference made my neck hurt, so I moved my arms under her knees and pulled her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around my waist and if possible, pulled me closer to her. She moaned as I kissed her cheek, down on her neck, and her shoulder. She arched her back and moved her neck to give me greater access. She moved her hands to grasp my shoulders and squeezed until she cried out in pain. She pulled back and untangled herself from me. I walked to her bed where the first aid kit was open and sprawled about in an organized chaos.

"Cat, come here." She moved silently on the floor as she made her way to me. She pulled a light blanket to cover herself before offering me her hand. Small bits of glass were wedged in her knuckles. I pulled out the tweezers and went to work on her long fingers, working down to the back of her hand.

"How are you not crying Catalina? This must hurt like hell." She shrugged before cringing as I pulled out the biggest shard.

"I have built up a high pain tolerance over the years, I guess. But that hurt the most so…" She trailed off while blushing. I noticed her green cat eyes dart away from me. I smiled at her shyness.

"Cat? Whats going on in your mind?" I tugged on a brown strain hanging in her face.

"Nothing." She smiled devious at me before continuing. "Yet." I finished cleaning her hand and tugged her blanket back to see the wound better. We talked about our likes and dislikes as I rewrapped her torso for the billionth time today. Before I knew it Catalina was getting up and getting a tank top and sweat pants on. I began my way towards the door.

"Do you have to go?" I chuckled before leaning on the door.

"Unfortunately princess. I must go. I have to meet with my commander." I pulled on her hair lightly, just to see her smile.

"Fine. If you must. I will probably be in the gym most of the afternoon or out in the gardens with paper work if you need me." I grasped her waist and pulled her closer to me, in response she wrapped her hands around my neck.

"Well then Cat, I will make an effort to see you-"

"Not in the eyes of the public. Right?" I kissed her forehead before nodding.

"Goodnight Cat."

"Goodnight Danny." I leaned down to kiss her gently before leaving her embrace and exiting her room. I had a hard day ahead of me; yet, so did she. I prayed that Cat could stay out of trouble and you lovely people will review in the box below!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sup peeps! Happy 4th of July, or as the British call it: Good riddance day!_**

**_If that offends you, sorry._**

**_Jk not really._**

**_I'm an American. _**

* * *

_It's just three days Catalina! You can handle that right? Hell who was I kidding? The King, Queen, and Prince were coming to our orphanage to adopt the next princess of Ilia._

_"Catalina! Pay attention! Tonight the royals will be here. Did you clean the dining room?" I slapped my head mentally. The head mistress's face turned red with anger._

_"You ungrateful whore!" I cringed. "I gave you a roof over your head and food to eat!" Slap. "Go to your room! Don't come out until I tell you to!" Slap. This meant no food for the next three days and no meeting the Royals. I trudged upstairs and fell asleep until I heard my sworn enemy squeal. I moaned while rolling over._

_"Shut up Megan!" Shrill laughs followed something she said. I shot up like a bullet from a gun._

_"If you have something to tell me bitch, then grow a pair and say it to my face. Oh wait, you're a coward, you don't have a pair!" A friend of mine came up to me and high-fived me. Megan's face turn bright red. From down stairs several high-pitched squeals sounded the arrival of the Royals. Before I could blink Megan was on top of me. I retaliated as soon as she began to choke me. I flipped her over and punched her nose. Blood streamed down her face. The door burst open to reveal the Head Mistress and a boy about seven years of age. Megan started to cry and pretend I was the one abusing her._

_"Catalina! What are you doing?" The woman barged into the room, furious as hell, and pulled my undernourished eight year old body off of Megan's._

_"She hit me first!" Blood trickled down my neck, from where she cut me trying to choke me, as whipped my head around to face Megan._

_"Liar!" I began to charge at Megan. The boy intervened and wrapped his arms around my slim waist and pulled backwards._

_"Get off of me, bastard!" I struggled against the surprisingly strong boy. Everyone seemed to stop and gasp at me._

_"Catalina!" she blushed bright red and turned to the man and woman in the doorway. I quit resisting and gasped. I just called the prince a bastard. Shit. "I am deeply sorry for their behavior, your majesties! The girls do not usually get into fights like this. Krista, please go take Megan to the kitchen. I will be down there soon enough. Catalina." She turned to me. Prince Maxons arms loosened around me._

_"Oh boy." I heard Maxon whisper. I let the corners of my mouth turn up slightly in a very small smile._

_"Go to see Miss Cindy. Now." I nodded and left once Maxon's arms let go of me. I made my way down stairs into the most cluster phobic room in the house._

_"Miss Cindy?" A loud, commanding voice came from inside the room._

_"Come in Catty." I squeezed into the room and sat down in the plastic chair. The tall red-head with freckles spotting her nose and under her brown eyes sighed at the sight of my bloodied neck._

_"The Royals come over to adopt and you just have to get into a fight with Megan? Not only just a fight, a fist fight?" I looked down before answering._

_"She started it! Calling me names. It isn't fair! That-"_

_"Enough Catty!" Miss Cindy stood up. "Start from the beginning and take it slow." I sighed and sat down. Miss Cindy followed soon after. I launched into the story of how I got in her office._

_"I think you should just go to bed. It's late-"_

_"It's only seven!" She gave me the evil eye._

_"Now." I nodded before leaving. I walked out of the room and started to walk to the stair case when I stepped on my untied shoe lace. I let out a small squeal as I hit the floor and scraped my knee._

_"Shit." Blood began to drip from my knee. The boy from earlier ran down the corridor smiling like a fool. I smiled at the sight of him. He quickly stopped and sat down next to me. His upper lip had brown stuff on it._

_"What happened?" He gestured to my knee._

_"Tripped. Why do you have brown stuff on your nose?" He smiled._

_"I stole a cookie. My nurse is trying to keep me under control as my parents adopt some stuck up girl." I wrinkled my nose at him. He laughed at my weirdness._

_"That's all y'all will find here. Bunch of stuck up bitches." I stood up with the prince._

_"Come play with me?" He nodded before talking._

_"I like you. You call me names and don't care that I am a prince." I nodded. We went up to the roof and I took out the small tin of sidewalk chalk. The sun was still high up in the sky. We drew and played for hours. The door to the roof opened but we did not notice._

_"Cat." I looked up to see a nervous Maxon._

_"What is it Max?" I turned to see the King, Queen, and Miss Cindy. We quickly stood up and went over to the adults. The Queen bent down to my level._

_"Whats your name dear?"_

_"Catalina. My friends call me Cat though."_

_"Well, would you like to be a part of our family?" I shared a smile with Maxon._

_"Only if you would have me ma'am."_

* * *

I woke up with my maids pulling back the curtains. Bright sunlight streamed into my room.

"Morning Elsie, Nicki, and Cristina." I smiled at them. The shortest pulled out a conservative yellow dress.

"Cristina, can you pick out something a little more daring for today?" the oldest, Nicki, turned to me. She had helped me get accustomed to life in the castle. She could have been my third mother. Next to the Queen and Miss Cindy.

"Catalina, you have never cared what you look like. Why now?" I smiled. I wanted to make a strong impression on Danny today.

"First day with the selected. And…" The youngest gasped at me. She was only nineteen.

"There's a boy." I quickly frowned but blood rushed to my face. Elsie squealed and rushed to my side and jumped on my bed.

"Elsie!" Nicki scolded.

"Oh hush Nicki! She's young, she still has a chance! Oh, how romantic would it be if she would fall in love and have to fight for it?!" I paled.

"Whats wrong Cat?" Christina piped up from my wardrobe. She pulled out a stunning silver dress. I eyed it warily.

"Maybe for tonight?" I got up and went over to my wardrobe. I pulled out my loose black tank top and cargo pants. "I'll wear this today. Elsie, can you go unlock my weapons cabinet?" she nodded and pulled out a key from her necklace.

"Cat? Please do not tell me you are in love with a boy!?" I blushed and crossed over my room to the weapons case. I pulled out my 9mm guns, their holsters, and several knifes. All of the weapons have a specially designed spot for training.

"Possibly. It doesn't matter anyways." A knock came from the door.

"Come in!" I shut the doors to the cabinet and Elsie locked it. Anne, one of the maids on selected duty, walked in.

"Miss, a guard gave this to me. He wanted to return it to you." She pulled out my signature kabars. I smiled and attached the holsters to each of my arms.

"Thanks Anne. Which one of the selected are you tending?"

"America. The five." I nodded.

"Is she the red-head?" Anne nodded before smiling. "Is she nice?"

"Very nice Miss." I nodded.

"Is today Saturday?"

"Yes Ma'am. You have nothing going on today." Nicki piped from the vanity. She pulled a fire arrow pin and clipped it to my thick sports bra strap.

"Well, tell America to meet me in the gym in an hour or so. She can barrow some of my work out gear if she needs it. "Anne nodded and left.

* * *

"I just hope nothing happens to Cat. She has a reputation to upset my father quickly." I nodded at Maxons comment as we sat down on our bench in the garden. Anne walked up to Maxon and I, before giving me a slip of paper and a knowing smile.

America,

Meet me in the gym at 2:30. Your maids have work out clothing for you.

CATALINA.

I smiled before putting the paper in my pocket.

"Is that from Cat? If it is I hope she was nice." I laughed.

"She sounds commanding. She must be quite the leader." Maxon smiled and laughed.

"Ever sense she came to the palace she has helped in any military planning. Did she ask you to go for a walk in the garden or to train in the guard's gym?"

"Just the gym. The palace has a gym?" Maxon nodded.

"Two. One for sports, the other for fighting practice. She never specifies which gym until you get training gear. If it is from her personal collection you're going to be doing a mix of both. That also means she likes you. If your maids make your own gear then you do only fighting training. She hates you then, but if you go for a walk then she just wants to know your political standings. She has a whole system." I laughed before standing up and biding Maxon good buy.

* * *

I stretched my wrists as I assessed the damage to the training dummy. It laid in shreds from my knife.

"You owe me twenty dollars." Danny opened his hand to a fellow guard. America walked into the guards training room. I stretched my arm out to her.

"Hey. Catalina, Call me Cat."

"America. It's a pleasure." I smiled and walked over to a target. I handed her a BB gun as I took out one of my 9mms.

"Have you shot before?" I loaded my gun and aimed. One shot, two shots. Both in the eyes.

"I think I just learned how to." I smiled and put my gun away.

"What caste are you?'

"Five." I smiled. I was a five, then an eight, now a one.

"Do you draw or play?" I opened my hand for her gun.

"A bit of both."

"Nice, I play a bit of piano. How are you with sports?" I put our guns away.

"Descent, why?"

"Because I haven't had worthy competition in forever." We made our way to the other gym.

I leaned down with my legs in a wide V shape. I looked at Danny. He was smirking at me gesturing to my butt.

"Well played Catalina." He mouthed.

"Love you too Danny!" I stood up with America. I looked around to see the radio closest to Daniel.

"Five laps as warm up. Daniel!"

"What!?"

"Put on some music!" A heavy metal song began with a classical feeling. America spoke before I could.

"Ready?" I turned to America.

"Always, Am." I broke out into a run and got into a rhythm. Left, right, left, right. I let my mind wander to the rebellion. I was a part of the southern rebels. In the beginning they wanted nothing more than the castes removed, but now they want us ones out of power.

"Catalina!" I looked over to the door way where a maid stood. I jogged over to her.

"Your father has requested you to the great hall." I paled. The only time he has me, and only me, is to talk to potential suitors and their family. "He also had your maids design your dress. The family is from New China. He's old. And boring. You will need a miracle." I nodded.

"Thanks for the heads up. Whats your name? I haven't seen you around." She smiled.

"Mary. I do not work with the royals very often." I nodded and called America over to me.

"I apologize for having our time cut short. I hope we can talk soon. I enjoyed our time today." I hugged her before leaving. Hopefully this won't be bad.

The box at the bottom? Yeah you use it to tell me what you think about my story. Or how stupid my comments are.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello my fellow nerds! Just a few thoughts:_**

**_ 1_****_) Brothers do incredibly stupid things when unsupervised._**

******_2) Movies that's are under PG are usually sucky._**

******_3) Chemistry is obnoxiously difficult._**

******_4) So is Math._**

* * *

"No, I refuse to wear that Nicki." I turned in the skimpy black and red Chinese dress. The dress was short but had a large slit showing my whole leg and part of my side. The neckline scooped low and the push up bra did not help.

"You have to Cat! The King-"

"I do not care about the 'King' I care about what Danny will think!" I gasped slightly and stepped backwards. Elsie squealed.

"Danny? Is that the new guards nick name?" I blushed as I went over to my closet and pulled out a black and red dress that was cut like the purple one from what felt like years ago.

"No comment." All three of them gasped. "Y'all are as bad as a bunch of young teenagers."

"I am still a teenager!" Elsie yelled from my weapons cabinet. "Do you want big daggers, small knifes, or guns?"

"Get me my small knifes and my serrated Kabar. Should I wear my simple crown or my extravagant one?" I sat down at my vanity.

"Close your eyes." Nicki moved my hair and place a crown on my head. My pin was placed on my chest and adjustments were made on my dress.

"Open them, Cat." I opened them on Christina's demand. My hair was straight over the new silver crown I wore. The maids had removed the sleeves to show my soft and tan shoulders. A small gold line encased my eyes making them pop.

"Wow. I- I look amazing." I touched my face. A knock came from my door.

"Enter!" I turned to place my hands on the back of my chair. Danny walked in attentively. I smiled and blushed.

"Cristina, Elise. With me, now." My gracious maids left us alone as they exited my room.

"Ladies." Danny gave them a slight bow before shutting the door and offering a hand to me. His face was slightly red.

"You look. Well you…" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You're cute when you ramble." He gave a large laugh before kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss and pulled myself closer to him. Nicki burst in the room.

"Tutor alert!" I shoved Daniel away from me and placed my hands on my face. Nicki stood smiling at me as Silvia walked into the room. She paused as she looked at me and Daniel.

"Careful Catalina. Your father wants you two down stairs now. Get!" I nodded before walking with my arm in Danny's.

"Straighten up Catalina and suck in." Silvia whispered as we walked. I rolled my shoulders back and moved to the stairs. The two guards opened up the double doors. I smiled as I saw my brother with my mother on his arm and my father in my mother's other arm. A small Chinese man stood with a woman about his age next to him. I put on an indifferent face as I walked up to my family. I nodded to my family.

"Mother, Father. Max." My father stepped forward as Danny stepped back to the wall. I watched his every move.

"Catalina, this is Lord Rob of the greater New China region." I reached out my hand.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." He kissed my hand while staring at me.

"The pleasure, dear Princess is all mine. For your beauty compares like no other, except for your mothers, of course." I mentally gaged at his vagueness.

"Thank you kind sir." I stepped backwards and turned to the woman.

"What is your name ma'am?" The woman looked to Lord Rob to answer for her.

"She is my second wife. But that is beside the matter." I stiffened. Second! Man whore.

"Then what is the matter at hand?" I sharply intervened.

"Catalina, I have agreed to your marriage to his man to help the war cause." I stepped back. I looked at Maxon, then over at Danny.

"Excuse me for a moment." I rushed out of the room and into the women's quarters as a tear slid down my cheek. The selected stared expectantly at me. Damn, why did I not think about them being here?

"Oh! I apologize! Excuse me!" I rushed out of the room and into Danny. Tears began to quicken.

"Sorry, Danny I… um." He dragged me into the nearest closet big enough for both of us. I gasped for air.

"Shhhh. Catalina. Breath, it's going to be okay." My tears subsided. I stepped away from him.

"Thank you. I guess I just panicked." He moved to sit down and hold me. I sat on his lap as he ran a hand over my hair. A pair of shoes stopped in front of the door before it opened. I looked up at a somewhat distressed Max. I gave him a small smile.

"Surprise." He gave me a small smile before crouching next to me.

"Whatever you end up doing know I will support you one hundred percent. Okay?" I smiled and shed one last tear.

"Thank you Max." I hugged him tightly.

"If I get a chance at love the so should you." He whispered. He stood up then offered me a hand. Daniel shook hands with Maxon.

"If you two want any chance at this, then both of you need to be ready for the worst. That means Cat, you need to be physically and mentally prepared for the worst. Yes?"

"Yes Maxon." I smiled as he left us.

The box right there. No the other one. No the one straight under this. Yeah, that one. You use it to review. Do it.


	5. Chapter 6

_**Hello my lovelies! Thanks for sticking with my story and REVIEW!**_

_**I'm currently updating my story with grammar and perfecting the story.**_

_**If you are in color guard\winter guard\ or marching band auxiliary, PM me! **_

* * *

I entered the dining hall the next day for dinner. I did not go the night before, so when I entered everyone stopped and started to stare at me. I smiled.

"Evening Ladies and Gentlemen." I went over to Danny.

"Ready?" He smiled and nodded. I raised up as he leaned down and we kissed. It was sweet and simple but meant the world to me. I broke away from him and strutted back to my seat.

"Catalina." My father glared at me. "Stay after."

"No. It's fine." I cut into my chicken. I was at least going to enjoy this meal before hell broke loose.

"Child, are you try-"An explosion shook the castle. I shot up from my chair.

"Everyone to the back corner. Now!" I ordered before rushing over to the windows and pulled down the steal blinds. I was about to close another window, next to America, when the windows exploded. The explosion threw us backwards. A large shard cut the length of my back. I cried out in pain before sitting up.

"Catalina. Stop moving." Danny moved to my side.

"America?" I moaned.

"She's alright, just a little bruised up but is in one piece." He stroked my hair. "Maxon is talking with her now. Lie down, Cat." I did as he told me but he tried to move my dress.

"Stop! Don't move the back! Max!" Daniels hands left my back within milliseconds. Maxon was at my side instantly. I still tried to sit up but both of the boys stopped me.

"I've got her Daniel. Go see if the guards need anything." I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Catalina?" I gave a strangled noise.

"I am going to open the back, is that okay?"

"What about the selected?"

"They are in the corner, they cannot see anything." I nodded and let him open the back.

"Damn. Cat, is this from the flight take over?" I nodded as he looked at side.

"Maxon, it hurts." I looked over at America and made eye contact. I nodded reassuringly before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up to Lucy, one of the maids, humming while sewing a black and white dress.

"Hi Lucy" She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hello Cat how are you Feeling?" I Struggled to Sit up.

"Could always be better. What happened?" She moved over to a small table next to me.

"You apparently became unconscious during the attack. No one died, only injuries. I believe yours was the worst of all." I nodded and swallowed the pain meds she gave me with water.

"Daniel is waiting for you to wake up. Your father is furious at you. Maxon also said he needs to see both of you in his quarters." I nodded and moved the covers away from my body.

"Do you have a somewhat warm dress I can wear?" She picked up the dress was working on and handed it to me. The dress had a plain white stripe around my middle. The sleeves were off the shoulder but came down to my wrists. It had no ties except for one in the middle.

"Modest."

"I know. We were going to have you wear it for the report last week, but the hijacking thing happened." I smiled and nodded.

"Thank you. It works for now, I won't be in it long." I walked out of the room and walked over to Maxon's room. Maxon and Danny sat on the couch, drinking either whisky or a soda.

"I hope that's whisky." Danny laughed and handed me a glass. It was just Cola. I curled up next to Danny and across from Maxon.

"You know I do not like you drinking Catalina." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Why do you need us?" he shifted forward.

"I need you to step down from you position in the rebel system." My eyes bulged slightly.

"I do no-"

"Don't you dare lie to me, Catalina. I know he knows too." He gestured to Daniel.

"What if I am? What if I'm not? What's it to you?" I took a careful sip of my soda.

"The crown-"

"It isn't yours yet, cupcake." He sighed.

"If not the crown then your head. You know I love you Cat, I do not care about you being in the rebellion! I care about you living or dying!" I sunk into Daniel.

"He's just looking after you." Danny whispered in my ear.

"Never." Both of the boys looked at me with blank faces. I stood up and went to my room to slip out of my dress and into my warm pajamas. This is more like it. I can go through hell but only one step at a time.

* * *

"Oh sweet Mary and Joseph. It's so scandalous." I turned in my dress. It had a low neck line with straps that came up to a halter top tie. The skirt bunched in my middle then proofed out. The fabric was see through over a black slip.

"How about the red ones?" Elsie held up a pair of deadly high heels.

"Not with that dress. Christina, hand me the strappy ones." This was our Friday night ritual for the Capitol Reports.

"Lift your dress up." I lifted my skirts and stepped into my heels.

"I will die tonight because of these shoes." I felt straps wrap around my calves and tie up my thigh. It stopped mid-way; right under my slip.

"Gun. Kabars. Done." I turned to the mirror.

"This cannot be me." The girl in the mirror took three small steps towards me. The dress made her look perfect and thin, the shoes made her tall, and the weapons made her look deadly.

"But it is. The girl standing in the mirror is the same girl who I met at the ocean last week. The same girl that obliterated the training dummy." Danny moved to hug me from behind. At that point I was already blushing. "She still is here, just in different clothes."

"Did my maids leave?" He nodded and took a step back from me and offered me his hand.

"Ready?" I nodded and took his hand.

"I'm nervous, Danny." He smiled and kissed me gently.

"Me too, sweetheart." We made our way down to the studio slowly to avoid the selected.

"What's it to you? You're not the one who has to face the King's wrath." He chuckled and moved his arm around my thick waist.

"Good point. Did you tal-"I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shut up!" He licked my hand."Ew, what the heck?" I wiped my palm on his jacket. "Do you know how gross that is?" I laughed out as we entered the studio.

"Cat! Welcome back!" Shannon, one of the maids, waved to me before Gavril moved next to me.

"Ahhh! How is the Phoenix?" Gavril grasped my hand and kissed the back of it.

"Hello Gavril. How are you tonight?" I intertwined my hand with Danny's.

"Good, a little confused. Boyfriend?" I smiled and tugged Danny forward slightly.

"Yes! Danny, this is Gavril, His the interviewer for tonight. Gavril, this is Daniel." I smoothed down Danny's guard jacket. Danny reached out his hand and shook Gavril's.

"Nice to meet you Danny." I smiled. That didn't last long when I caught my father's disproving glare. His council members shot us menacing glares and questioning looks. I quickly pulled myself up taller and glared back at them.

"Trouble with the King and his 'buddies' Phoenix?" I sighed.

"One minute till air!" A tec. Boy called.

"Yes. Because I can't be a normal teenager. I just have to be a sex toy." Gavril put his hand on my arm, reassuringly.

"It will be alright. Just know that the whole country loves you Phoenix."

"Thirty seconds!" I thanked Gavril and gave Danny a chaste kiss before taking my seat next to Maxon.

"Enjoying the feeling of rebellion sister?" I fixed his tie before answering him.

"Every damn second of it."

"Filming in three, two, one!" The announcer pointed at the king. My father began his whole; it's the rebels fault for destroying everything good and holy to me and my advisors! Speech. I looked over to the selected. Most of the girls wore reds and greens except for a few girls. America wore a beautiful blue-purple dress, while another girl wore a bright yellow one that made her look tanner. The other girl wore a horrid orange dress that made her look like the Grinch. I was the only one wearing white. My mother wore a very regale black and blue dress.

"How are you tonight, Prince Maxon?" Gavril moved the microphone to face Maxon.

"I'm very well, Gavril, thank you." I had to contain my laughter. If I had a house full of hot guys then I would be 'very well' too.

"Care to share your thoughts Princess?" I blushed and looked at Gavril.

"Well, to be honest. I would be 'very well' too, if my home was filled with hot guys." Several people laughed. I looked over at Danny who pouted slightly. I just shrugged.

"You know Princess, secret gestures with your boyfriend on live television are more evident than you think." I laughed at his honesty.

"Well, so much for secrets. Sorry Danny!" Maxon tried to ruffle my hair but I smacked his hand away.

"Sibling love." Gavril sighed. "Are you two enjoying your company so far?" I looked at Maxon before zoning out. I knew that look, he was hiding something.

"Umm… Almost." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Almost? I someone over there being naughty?" My eyes bulged. Oh boy, what did I miss now?

"What exactly did these girls do that isn't so sweet?" I almost snorted. How can this group of girls be nothing but bittersweet?

"Oh, well, let me tell you." Maxon got very comfortable. This has to be good. "One of them had the nerve to yell at me rather forcefully the first time we met. I was given a very severe scolding."

"Good for her. You need a kick in the head sometimes." I said. The whole place roared with laughter.

"Catalina!" my mother whispered. I could feel the exhaustion ooze from her very being.

"Whatever did she scold you for?" Gavril pressed Maxon.

"Honestly, I wasn't really sure. I think it was a bout of homesickness." Homesickness my ass. "Which is why I forgave her, of course." I rolled my eyes. How much more fake can he be tonight?

"So she's still with us then?" It clicked. The only girl who my brother has fallen head over heels for is America. She would be the roughest one when it came to manners. I hid my laughter from behind my hand and looked at America. She quickly dropped her smile once she recognized that I knew that it was her. I nodded in approval before looking away.

"Princess." I jumped in surprise and looked at Gavril.

"Yes, Gavril?" I smiled sweetly at him.

"How was school?" I groaned internally. That school had been nothing but trouble for me since day one.

"It was very enriching. But school is school. It never is truly fun. But I did bring you back something."

"Ohh. Something for little ol' me?" Gavril looked at the camera in shock. I reached behind my chair and grabbed the box. The box was wrapped in silver and red paper. I gave it to him and watched him pull out a bright red bow tie. His eyes lit up immediately.

"Princess, I cannot thank you enough. This is very generous of you." I couldn't help but smile.

"Well Gavril, I think that people should give more to others. While I was at school I noticed how selfish we at the palace have been. We have these huge meals everyday but most of it gets thrown away. So, I am working on this system to help those who are hungry. I will give out details next week when the system is in place."

"Very generous of-"

"No, this isn't a matter of generosity, it's a matter of doing my job as a protector." Maxon and Gavril smiled at me.

"Well said. I could not say that any better. That's all for tonight. See you next week on the Capitol Report!" Gavril waved us off.

"Catalina, my office in twenty." My father said from behind me.

"Father, is this really necessary?" Maxon turned around in his seat also.

"Would you like to join her Maxon?" my mother piped up almost too quickly.

"No. No ma'am." He looked away. "Now if you excuse me." Maxon stood up and began to walk away.

"Max! Wait up!" I pulled on his jacket. "Stop! What the hell was that? My room, in forty-five." I walked out of the studio and headed down to my father's office without telling Danny.

* * *

"Catalina, when we adopted you, I had no idea how difficult it would be to teach you some manners. I have sent you away, I have tried being patent." I sat in my father's office, wringing my hands. "I'm done with chances. Stand up."

"Why?" I challenged.

"Quit asking questions and stand up. Do not make me repeat myself." I attentively raised myself from my chair.

"Turn around." I moved my weight to the balls of my feet; just in case. The distinct sound of a belt being undone made my hair stand on end.

"Punishment makes us better people. Ten for betraying your duty's as a princess by dating King Daniel. Ten more for your recent behavior towards your Mother and me." I clenched my eyes shut as I heard him raise his belt.

You see the box right there, you use it to tell me how I'm doing.


	6. Chapter 7

**_Hello my beautiful readers and critics! Here are a few of my favorite things:_**

**_1). The sales-man in Frozen "Vo-hoo! Big Summer blow out!"_**

**_2). Dramatic tour guides at Ft. Sumter. I mean, put her on a stage and sound effects, I might just care that they used X amount of bricks from Massachusetts. _**

**_3). Olaf. "Oh, look. I've been impaled._**

**_4). Sweet tea. _**

**_OMNom!_**

* * *

"Prince Maxon!" King Daniel ran up to me nervously.

"Yes Daniel?" I focused on straightening my sleeves on my jacket.

"Have you seen Catalina? She disappeared after the Report." I shifted nervously, though I tried not to show it too much.

"No, she probably had some last-minute paper work to get done. She is probably fine. You should go to bed, it is getting late."

"Your right. Good night Prince Maxon." He began to walk away.

"Daniel, call me Maxon." He smiled and turned away from me.

"Thanks Max!" I chuckled before walking down the long corridor to my father's office. I heard the familiar sound of my father's belt hitting flesh. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven. The lashes continued. Twenty all together. She was going to have a hard time sleeping, much less walking. Father's muffled voice came from inside the room. The door handle moved and I stepped back from the door. My sister walked out with her shawl covering her shoulders. She walked with her head held high, as nothing happened.

"Hey Maxon." Her voice was hoarse. She began to limp.

"Would you like for me to escort you to your room?" she nodded and took my outstretched arm.

"You would think that after a while he would not do that." I laughed quietly to myself.

"You get beat and all you can do is crack jokes?" she laughed but then winced. Sweat beaded her forehead.

"Damn, this hurts like hell… Maxon, I can't hear anything." Her voice became quiet and she was swaying.

"Cat, I am going to-"she stopped moving and her eyes, once cat-like and intelligent, grew dull and wavering. "Cat!" She stumbled before falling forward. I caught her gently, and tried to carry her without touching majority of the wounds.

* * *

"Ow. Stop it." I rolled on my back as I was sleeping. Pain tore thrush my back. The pain was stronger than what I have ever felt before. It was like the Earth collided with the sun then was bombed by an Atomic bomb. Two pairs of hands pushed me back on my stomach. One pair was small but the other one was large and steady.

"Cat, quit rolling over, you're just going to irritate your back even more." Maxon's voice flooded my hearing.

"Go away! I'm tired!" I heard shuffling before a door and curtains shutting.

* * *

"What the hell happened to her back, Nicki?" I fluttered my eyes open to see white. I turned my head to the side to see multiple worried maids.

"Who died?" I smiled. Lucy stepped forward.

"You, twice in one week. I hope you feel better miss." She stood up and left with five other maids. I liked the majority of the sixes at the palace. They were down to Earth. I sat up, with the assistance of Nicki.

"Thanks. Is today Saturday?"

"Mum hum." Christina hummed while rummaging around in my closet. My brain pounded against my skull like a beating drum.

"I refuse to leave this bed. Let me be!" I fell back on the sheets. My back had been expertly wrapped up.

"Get up! You have things to attend to." I sat up. I was not following.

"Meaning…?" I stood up to see what Christina had picked out. Tight black pants and a dark green top. With the kind assistance of my maids I was able to painfully lift my arms to get the damn thing on.

"Too much effort for a stupid top." Three sharp knocks came from my mahogany door. "Enter!" Maxon walked in swiftly with his brow was tight in concentration. He sat down on the small bench in front of my bed. I moved to my vanity so my maids could tame my hair.

"Whats on your mind kiddo?" He ran a hand through his perfect hair.

"One of the selected got in a fight with another."

"Was America one of them?" Nicki pulled my hair into three strands.

"No, it was Anna and Celeste." I turned around in my chair.

"Catalina! I cannot do your hair when you move so much!" I sighed and moved back around.

"Is Celeste the one with the obnoxiously low neckline?" I gave a small yelp as my head was yanked back.

"I guess, I never noticed till now." I began to laugh.

"A boy that doesn't notice a woman's body at first sight. Must be a first." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Either way, I don't know what to do. Do I kick her out?"

"Her as in Anna or Celeste?"

"Anna." I paused. As a ruler he should do what is fair and just.

"What are the rules?"

"Rules say she should be disqualified. But-"

"But the just thing to do is to kick her out. I would make an example of this Maxon. I know I sound like the king, but it is right." He did not answer me right away.

"Your right. Thank you Cat. What are you doing today?" Cristina finished my French braid with a clear tie.

"I am doing some 'research' I honestly don't know yet. Why?" I got up with the help of Nicki. "Thanks."

"We have nothing to do today because Mom and Dad are tending to Lord Rob-"I groaned as I unlocked my weapons cabinet.

"And I need to get away from all the fuss of the Selection. I propose."

"And I propose a wealthy suitor for your daughter to marry! Please Maxon, you sound ancient! How 'bout 'I suggest?' Say it with me; I suggest!" The girls and Maxon were bursting with laughter.

"Cat, what is today?" Maxon laid down on my couch.

"The 30th. Ten days left till my birthday!" I jumped on my bed, enjoying the feeling of the ultra-plush covers. Nicki handed me my small daggers. "Thanks."

"We need to leave in five." Elsie grabbed my leather hunter jacket, and helped me into it.

"How do you deal with this?" I pleaded.

"I haven't. I have only gotten ten at the most. Not twenty!" I chucked.

"Well, you know what they say; go big or go home." Maxon smiled and kissed my cheek before leaving.

"Come on Cat." Nicki lead me down into the kitchen.

"Nicki, what am I doing here? Where are we going?" The other girls were left behind in my room.

"Keep your head down and be quiet." We went outside and near a plain, black truck.

"Nicki, bring her back here." A male's voice called to her. She rounded the corner with my arm in her hand. Danny and his friend stood in plaid and blue jeans.

"What in Sam hell is going on?" I whispered.

" want a meeting." Daniel offered his hand to me. "Do you trust us?" I looked inside the truck. Nothing.

"Yes." I got into the truck without his help before he followed behind me. "Small." I sat down with slight pain.

"Here." Danny handed me a plaid top and jeans. "I like your hair." I nodded and bit my lip as I moved. The pain from my back was excruciating. It was as if someone had pulled the skin from my back. That was graphic. Oops.

"Thanks." I sat down again, but next to him.

"Sorry about the secrecy of all of this." He stroked my hair.

"It's fine." I kissed him and wrapped my hands around his neck. He trapped my face by placing a hand on the back of my head and deepening the kiss. I winced when he pressed his hand in my back. "Daniel, move your hand." He stood up and grasped the back of my shirt. "No! Danny-"I tried to move away from him with no avail.

"What the _hell _Catalina?" Daniel hissed. "Who did _this _to you?" I picked at my nail beds. "Catalina, look at me." His voice was gentle as his hand ran down my neck. I turned and looked up at him. The pain in his eyes matched the pain I always felt in my soul. "This is why you didn't want me to see your back in the bright light." I looked away from Daniel.

"Yes." I whispered. The truck hit a pot hole sending Daniel plummeting over me. My mind went buzzing with fire as I stared at his perfect body. The air grew thick as we shared the same air. Daniel's eyes grew wide with mine and his voice grew more husky.

"I like you better in this." Danny traced over the plaid top's buttons and stopped down at my belly button, his hands following the rise and fall of my chest and abdomen.

"Danny…" I shuddered out before running my hands over his chest and arms. The door opened with Nicki and the man from before, smirking at us.

"Come on love birds, we don't have all day." Danny stood up before helping me to stand.

"Shut up Jack." Danny mumbled. He picked up a hand-full of dirt before turning to me. "Close your eyes." The dirt was smeared over my cheeks and forehead to help me blend in. "If anything happens, I need you to run. This is an order, Krista." Nicki took my pin from my top and hid it away.

"Yes, mom." I rolled my eyes. I knew how these things went, to an extent. Jack lead the way to a door covered in dirt before knocking a rhythm. The door slid open to reveal a dimly lit room and a silver table with a young man.

"Catalina, welcome." The young man had blonde hair and was lanky. "August Illea, my liege." He placed a fist over his heart.

"August, is she here yet?" A girl around the same age as me walked in with a jean jacket on, embroidered in little flowers.

"Yes, Georgia this is Catalina, Nicki, Officer Nickels, and King Daniel."

"King?" Jack turned to Danny.

"We'll discuss that later Jack. We have bigger fish to fry." I interjected.

"Sit, would you like some coffee?" Georgia let August pull out her chair for her before sitting.

"Yes." I sat down with Jack, Nicki, and Daniel standing behind me.

I topped off the cup with creamer and milk before sipping. "where are you getting the money from?" Georgina sat forward.

"We want the removal of the castes, not the removal of the royal family. We want representative officials _we _elect. We have no official number of people in our system. Donations. And, Maxon is being watched 27\7. You are not. You give women an image to look up to." I looked away.

"I am not an inspiration. I am much less than that. I'm a teenage girl who's just trying to survive that bloody hell-hole." I picked at my nails.

"Catalina-"Danny began to speak. I shot a glare at him.

"You should listen to your boyfriend. They will tell you the truth." Georgina and August shared a look.

"You two are dating." I stated.

"Yes we are. What about the rebellion?" August casually crossed his legs.

"I'm in. I just want to know when, who, and what time if anything happens." The duo smiled at me before August stood up.

"Every member of the rebellion has a north star emblem. Gavril wears one on the Report, America's father signs his name with one, numerous members have a tattoo, and Georgie has a tramp stamp of it." August smirked at Georgina who smacked him.

"It's almost two. We need to go soon." Jack spoke up. Georgina scribbled something on paper before handing it to me.

"We have a land line. Feel free to call us up." I smiled and thanked her before getting back on the truck. The box bellow is used to review. DO IT FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD!

Love all y'all

DFTBA


	7. Chapter 8

**_Hey people. I'm really sorry if the writing is bad or the grammar sucks too. Things have been sucky lately at home and what not._**

**_do me a favor and complement someone today. It may save a life._**

* * *

"But I asked her about what she wanted to wear, and I pulled out a dress. But she slapped me. Right across my mouth!" I handed Shannon a bowl of popcorn. The following day it was pouring so I called a girls day with my favorite people, the maids.

"So, you're telling me that Celeste is not just a whore, but a whore that hits others?" I sat down in my bean bag chair.

"Yep. She's hit Christina too." I widened my eyes.

"She's hit my maid? Sorry. Not to make you an object." Christina smiled at me before changing the subject.

"I understand. Peta is so cute." I shrugged.

"I think Gale's cuter. But his attitude is crappy." Nicki turned around.

"You know what. Gale looks kind of like Daniel, doesn't he Cat?"

"Whatever, the announcer guy is like Gavril. They could be brothers." I mumbled and looked to the screen. Several of them laughed as Katniss spun, lighting her dress on fire.

"Cat, I have an idea for Friday." I smiled at Nicki.

"Do I get to start a fire?" I teased.

"Something like that. This Friday we should make a bold yellow to orange dress for you; because, we are not going to be able to do this safely before Friday." I mulled it over.

"No. Let's do something bold, but nothing like that. Let's save it for another day." They nodded before turning back to the screen.

* * *

D+C= 4 EVER. Catalina Witherspoon. I sat in the financial meeting doodling in my note pad.

"Catalina, where are you going to get the money for this project?" My father snapped me out of my thoughts. I opened my statistics binder to the marked page.

"I was thinking abou-"Christina walked in with a tray of tea. She handed Maxon a note and winked at me. Maxon shot up and began to rush.

"Excuse me men. And Cat." I smiled as he left.

"You're dismissed Christina. Thank you." She curtsied and left.

"You were saying Cat?" The king prompted me.

"Oh, yes. I was thinking about reducing the amount of money the selected-"

"No." The king cut me off. "I refuse to cut anything from the selected." I sunk back in my chair. One of the advisors spoke up.

"If I may, your Majesties, Lord Rob's offer is still on the table. And if you are to take his offer, it would pay for the program the Princess wishes to set up, and strengthen the relationship with the New Chinans." Shit.

"No." I protested. At the same time the King agreed.

"Speaking of Lord Rob, you are spending time with him this afternoon."

"No!" I stood up, knocking my chair backwards.

"Gentlemen, do you mind leaving us to talk in private for just a moment?" The advisors reluctantly got up and left.

"Catalina. You will do as I say, without question. Take off your shirt and turn around." I turned around and heard him unbuckling his belt.

"This is for your own good" Five in total, on top of the unhealed ones. Blood oozed from my back.

"Don't you dare go against my orders again! Lord Rob will talk with you after dinner. Understand?" I nodded and put my shirt back on. The shirt was white, so I walked quickly back to my room. I heard silent sobs came from my room before knocking and going in. Anger flushed through me as I assessed the scene in front of me.

"Cat! What-" Nicki stood up.

"I'm fine! Don't tell me that bruise on Shannon's face is from Celeste!" I shouted. Shannon held a bag of ice on her face. The bastard had the nerve to hit people! I went over to my wall and punched it. The stress of having a boyfriend, suitor, and the was building up in me.

"Catalina." Nicki softly whispered.

"What Nicole?" I rarely used her real name.

"Come sit down please. Let us help you." She put a hand on my shoulder and led me off to my bed.

"Sit. Arms up." I went to put my arms up, but blazing pain shot up through me. I screamed in pain as I dropped my arms.

"We'll have to cut the top off of you." Tears slipped from my eyes as the shirt was pulled from the dried blood. I was left in my tank-top and pants.

"Why did we have to put you in this stupid thing?" Elsie complained. The sound of torn fabric could be heard echoing off the walls of my room. Christina held my hand as Nicki and Elsie pulled the fabric. The pain was so, so bad. I wept and screamed as the fabric was removed. The door burst open to reveal Danny.

"Cat! What the Hel?!" he shouted and came over to me.

"Oh my gosh!" I covered my torso. "Get-ah!" Nicki had cut the bandages covering my torso from last Friday. Daniel's soft hand wiped my tears.

"That son of a bitch." Christina got up and left.

"I think you guys should leave. It's been a long day." Elise piped up.

"I- If you guys need anything, come back later. Sorry I can't help you." I ran a hand through my hair. The helplessness was suffocating me.

"Catalina, look at me." Shannon forced my head up. "If anything, you give us hope." And with that she left. I laid on my stomach.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." Danny wrapped an arm around my lower back, right above my butt.

"Me too. You know the king is making me go on a 'date' with Lord Rob." His arm tightened around me, protectively.

"Bastard." He mumbled.

"Well, I will do everything in my power to keep me here, next to you." I buried my head in my sheets as Danny's hand stroked my hair. The door opened.

"Get your hands off my sister." Maxon stormed in the room

"Go away Maxon!" I buried my head in the soft sheets. "Damn, it hurts." Maxon sat behind me with a silver box.

"Cat, I need to unclasp your bra. Is that okay?" I paled and looked up at Danny.

"I'm out. If you need me, call. Okay?" I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks Hun." Nicki walked in and shut the door after Danny left. Maxon fiddled with my bra before it loosened.

"This is going to sting." He put a cloth to my back and pressed lightly.

"Holy shit!" I clinched the sheets as the cloth, soaked in antiseptic, touched my wounds. Danny poked his head inside, with his eyes shut.

"Everything okay Cat?" I inhaled sharply as Maxon pressed a little deeper. Red dots scattered my vision.

"Not really. Damn it." Danny walked in and grabbed my hand. "Maxon, what happened during the meeting?"

"One of the girls needed me." I scoffed.

"Riiiight." Max pressed the cloth deep into my wound. "Ouch! What the hell?"

"Cat, the girl I was talking to… She told me this story of her and her family starving. It was hell for me to listen to her." I nodded and felt Danny moved my hair away from my back. "Oh, and I have your note pad and binders." I nodded. Max rummaged around in the silver box for something. "Did you find money for the program you wanted?" I shook my head.

"No, I was going to cut some money from the selected fund; but, the King said no. Instead the stupid advisor said: 'Why don't we just marry her off to Lord Rob?' gosh." I sat up so Max could wrap me. Daniel graciously looked away.

"You're not actually going to let them marry you off, are you?" I quickly shook my head and said no to Danny. Christina, Elsie, and Nicki came inside with a garment bag.

"What's in the bag?" Maxon reached the bottom of my chest as Daniel turned to see me.

"Arms up." I glanced at my maids and Danny. They were graciously turned away from me. I put my arms up in a T shape. He carefully finished the wrap.

"Y'all can turn around now. And show me what's in the garment bag!" Elsie held the hanger that peeped out of the red and blue bag as Christina unzipped the bag. Layers after layers unfolded. "Holy-"I stood up, still in my pants, and moved to see the dress better. The corset had sparkles and a low neckline. I was smiling until Nicki pulled out the undergarment.

"Oh hell no! I refuse to wear that!" Max smiled and put a hand on my shoulder.

"See you at dinner, sister." I nodded.

"Have fun eating in that, Cat." Danny kissed my head before leaving.

"Oh, bite me!" Nicki motioned for me to turn and asked me to raise my arms. "Put your arms on the bed post." I did as I was told. "Remember to breathe using your lungs, not your diagram." I sharply inhaled as Nicki pulled the strings.

"Is this thing supposed to make my boobs look huge?"

"Mumhum." Nicki hummed. The strings tightened one last time before they let me move.

"God help me. I can't breathe." I put my hand on my stomach. Elsie gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Arms up Cat." The soft fabric descended over my body and was fastened behind me.

"Wow." Nicki stepped away and looked at me.

"You could say that again." Elsie agreed breathlessly.

"Whoa. Catalina, you look amazing." Christina walked in from the bathroom, holding my pin.

"Thanks guys." I pulled on my loose, curly hair. Nicki shook her head, her strawberry blonde hair shaking.

"No. Take this." She handed me a sheer black wrap as she pined the arrow that pointed north to my dress. Small acts of defiance.

"Thanks ladies. Wish me luck." I took a shaky breath and began my way to the dining hall. The doors had a double door entrance.

"This damned dress." I shuffled the skirts. The guards, who stood on either side of the doors, chuckled.

"Do you need both doors open princess?" The shorter of the two joked.

"Only if you fine gentleman are offeren'." I lightly smiled. They grasped the door handles and opened the door dramatically. The selected looked at me in awe, as did my mother and Lord Rob's wife. Lord Rob had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Hello everyone." I took my usual seat next to Max's empty chair. "Where's Max?" I turned to my mother.

"He and your father had work to attend to. They will be here soon." I nodded and started to eat. Lord Rob though had other plans.

"So, Catalina-"

"It's either ma'am or Princess for you." I snapped.

"Catalina! You will not talk to our guest like that!" I rolled my eyes at my mother.

"I apologize." I looked to Danny, who was trying to hold back laugher. "Danny…" His laughter quit, but not without leaving a trace of happiness in his eyes.

"Yes ma'am?" I got up and moved to him.

"I suggest, Daniel." I whispered in his ear. "That you watch yourself." I kissed his ear lobe before going back to my seat and pilling food on my plate. The room was dead silent.

"What the food's good?" I protested as Maxon walked in at that moment with the King. Everyone stood up but me.

"Oh, goodness, dear ladies and Lord Rob, please sit." My father said with that fake smile plastered like paper upon his face. Maxon still stood.

"Ladies, I have an announcement. I know you were all promised compensation for your participation in the selection; however, there have been some new monetary allocations. If you are a natural Two or a Three, you will no longer receive financing. Fours and Fives will continue to receive compensation, but it will be slightly less than what is has been so far." How had he gotten the King to agree with this!

"I do apologize for any inconvenience, but I will explain this all on the Capitol Report. And this is a nonnegotiable situation. If anyone has a problem with this new arrangement and no longer wants to participate, you may leave after dinner." And with that he sat down. I glared at my food. Why would the King give money to Maxon for his use when I asked him first? I shot up.

"You know what I hate Maxon?" I glared at the King.

"Catalina, don't do this." He whispered.

"I hate arranged marriages and tyrants who lie to me." I looked my father in the eye. "You sicken me, you bastard." I dramatically swooped my dress and stormed out of the dining hall. I could hear at least one person following me. I walked out to the garden, nodding to the guard. I scooped up my skirts and ran. I ran till I couldn't breathe anymore. I ran till I could only hear the birds and my thoughts. I quit running and looked around. I was a fair distance from the hell hole. A tight brick path lead off into the shrubbery. So like the responsible and smart young adult I am, I followed the path. My shoes clicked on the stones as I pulled my skirts that occasionally got snagged and torn on the rose bushes. I walked out into the open. "Wow…" The path lead to a small peninsula in the middle of a pond. The peninsula had a small gazebo with a bench in it. I hurriedly walked to it. The sun was only starting to set, so it was still slightly hot out. I sat down and hiked my skirts above my knees and pulled them to my chest. I felt so betrayed. Why would the King do this to me? Why would Maxon do this? I put my head on my knees and shut my eyes. I felt so emotionally dead, I just wanted to be anywhere but here.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 9

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_..._**

**_Life Sucks..._**

**_'nuff said._**

"Hum?" An old servant man stood over me. The darkness of night draped us in a tightly sewn blanket. "What time is it?" I pulled my dress down to cover my legs and stood up.

"Almost eleven thirty, ma'am." His voice was raspy with age.

"Thank you. What is your name sir?" He handed me my wrap.

"Jethro, ma'am." I raised my hand.

"Please, just call me Cat." He smiled and nodded.

"Alright then. What brings you out here so late and so far from your home?" He gestured for me to sit.

"My tyrant of a father." He frowned, but nodded.

"I'm starting, well was starting, a program for the poor and malnourished. But the King denied me the money. But the thing is, when Maxon asked for the money, the tyrant gave it to Maxon! The best part is, is that the king would have Lord Rob- he's from New China- pay for it. But only if I would agree to the marriage proposal." I paused. "I think the worst part is, is that I may have to break my boyfriend's heart if I am forced to marry Lord Rob." I said in a small, distressed voice.

"That's quite the predicament you're in sweetheart." I nodded. "What is your heart telling you to do?" I shook my head.

"Some would debate that I have no heart. Or emotion for that matter." I deadpanned as he chuckled.

"Everyone has emotion. Cat, if you're going to have a happily ever after like I did with my wife, you need to play by the worlds rules. Not your own." I looked over at him.

"I'm not following."

"You want to play by your rules. Do what you want to do until you get your way. It's time you played your father. Do what he says. Gain his trust. And when the time is right, mess up his plans big time." I nodded.

"So basically, I just have to play nice until the time is right?" He nodded.

"It's late. Shall we?" He stood and offered me his arm.

"We shall." I took his arm and begin to walk back to the castle. The lightning bugs were dancing in the choreographed dance of the night.

"It's so beautiful. It's been a long time since I have been out this late." I let go of Jethro's arm and caught one with my hand. Jethro laughed and caught one too.

"The innocent mind of a child's cannot be matched by anything else. My granddaughter loved these things." His voice grew sad and tired. I let the lightning bug go.

"What happened?" I put my arm on his shoulder.

"She and her father died from starvation." I moved away from him and screwed my eyes shut.

"That's what I am trying to prevent." I gestured with my hands. "Just tell me I'm not crazy for thinking this isn't fair?" I shouted.

"Being a woman and an old black man is not fair." I nodded.

"What do you do here?" I took his arm again.

"I manage the gardens and, on occasion, I work inside serving." I nodded.

"Do you make enough to help your family?" He shook his head.

"Only if my wife works overtime." I shook my head. "There is no minimum wage like there was under your grandfather."

"That's wrong. Was the old pay system fair?" I inquired.

"Yes, it was."

"What can I do to help you?" I pulled my torn skirts together in the small path.

"Make things fair. Be smart about it though. Some will have to suffer in order for others to prevail." We neared the door.

"I will try to fix what is wrong. This is no promise." I turned to him and stopped. Danny stood outside.

"As long as you try, Cat, we will support and fight for you." I blushed.

"Who are 'we' Jethro?"

"Everyone under Fours." A weight placed its self on my shoulders.

"Okay. I will see what I can do." I tugged on my dress. I was having issues breathing.

"I believe our time is over." I nodded.

"It's very bittersweet." I noted.

"So it must be. Have a good night." I nodded and shook his hand after he kissed it.

"You too. Tell your wife I said hello." He nodded.

"Until we meet again, Catalina." I nodded and ran\ jogged over to Daniel.

"Daniel!" He squashed me in a large hug.

"What happened in there?" He stroked my hair.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, after I cool down a bit." I kissed his neck. "I'm sorry if I scared you." He broke away and kissed me hard. I tugged on the ends of his hair and deepened the kiss. I broke away.

"Not here." I moved away from him. "We need to talk. How is your schedule looking tomorrow?" I twined my hand in his.

"I am open after lunch. We can do it then." I nodded.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I haven't been around recently. I just have been busy with catching up. And I sort of can't breathe in this." I gestured to my dress.

"It's alright. I will see you tomorrow, then." I lightly kissed him and tried to pull away, but he just pulled me closer to him. I couldn't get enough of him so I pulled him closer by tangling my hands in his chocolate-brown hair. His hands moved down and lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt him move us backwards until my back hit the stone wall. I opened my eyes. He had moved us to the shadows created by the stairs. I closed my eyes as he moved to my neck, slightly moaning. Danny nibbled and slightly licked.

"Danny!" I said breathlessly. "Danny, stop. We can't do this here!" He moved to my ear, his breath trickling my skin, sending shivers up my spine.

"What' stopping you, Catalina?" He nibbled and kissed my ear as he listened to me quietly gasp. "Is it your father or Lord Rob?" He pulled away from me.

"Daniel! What's stopping me from having sex with you, is my, and your, responsibilities of being royals." I slid off him. His hands still held me close to him. "May I remind you that I make my own decisions. I'm going to bed. I'll see you after lunch." I yanked his arms off of me and stormed upstairs. Lord Rob was walking down with my father at the same time. Great.

"Catalina!" My father began. "Where have you been? Lord Rob has waited for you!" I smiled. Jethro's words rung in my ear.

"Of course! I apologize for my disappearance and my behavior at dinner. I hope you both can forgive me." I sweetly smiled at them. Lord Rob offered me his arm.

"It's rather alright princess. Shall we?" I giggled softly.

"We shall." We walked down stairs and around the first floor. I passed a maid and a butler. She blushed as the butler tucked her hair back. The butler looked up and saw us, his face considerably paling.

"Johnny? What's…?" She turned to me and Lord Rob. "Oh! Your majesty!" She and 'Johnny' bowed. I waved them off.

"No bowing please. We were just walking through, carry on." They nodded and watched us leave. I stopped and turned around to them.

"John!" The butler turned to me. "Women won't wait forever!" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes ma'am." I winked at the maid before turning back to Lord Rob.

"Your people adore you." He noted.

"I guess. I just try to be friendly and give them a leader that is relatable." He took me past the dining hall and back to the main entrance.

"You're very humble." I resisted rolling my eyes. He was bugging me with the flattery.

"Thank you." He led me to a bench.

"Are the rumors true, that you were adopted?" I nodded.

"Yes. I was adopted when I was very young." I fiddled with my skirts.

"I was adopted too." I turned to him.

"How young were you?"

"I was two." He still wouldn't get it.

"Interesting." I shook my leg in anticipation of getting back to my room.

"You look beautiful tonight." He moved a piece of my hair back behind my ear.

"Thank you, Lord Rob." I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap. God, please send someone to save me.

"Just call me Rob." I nodded. "You don't talk much for a woman who calls her father a tyrant in front of visitors." I shrugged.

"A wise man doesn't need to say much." Lord Rob stood up, offering me his hand. Which I took.

"It's getting late. May I escort you to your room?" I nodded and looked him in the eye. They were a darker shade than normal. It scared me slightly.

"Of course." He practically dragged me down the hall.

"Lord Rob, this isn't the-"He opened a vacant closet and pushed me into it. I reached for my knife, which I gave to my maids.

"Shut up. You will be my wife sooner than later. Why not make it sooner?" I cowered in the corner. Think! What would Miss Cindy say? She would fight him! He pushed his body against mine and pressed a knife to my throat. I winced as blood trickled down my throat. Lord Rob sucked on my neck, and his hands wandered down to my butt.

"N-no. Stop." I tried to push him from me, but he threw me against the shelves. My head hit the shelve, causing me to cry out. He cut my dress up to my waist and pulled my legs apart. I couldn't do anything to fight him physically, so I screamed. I prayed that someone would save me. Lord Rob picked up a fist full of my hair and slammed my skull into the ground twice. After that I blacked out. Please review.


	9. Chapter 10

_**Hey chicas y chicos! Happy Friday! Enjoy and...**_

_** DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

"Daniel!" I turned to Jack's voice.

"What?" I fiddled with my sleeves on my guard uniform.

"I think something's wrong. I heard a thud in the supply closet." I nodded and went with him. A blood curtailing scream came from it.

"Weapons?" I asked him as we ran.

"Close range." We got to the closet.

"One." I whispered.

"Two."

"Three!" He grasped the handle and pulled open the door. Lord Rob had a bloodied and bruised Cat bellow him.

"You're under arrest!" Jack pulled him off of her and pulled him out in the hall. I pulled my shirt off to cover Cat's semi-naked body. Her throat was cut and her thighs were bloody with small crescent moon indents. My face burned. How dare he treat her like this? I picked her body up and carried her to the medical wing.

"What can I-"The nurse looked up. "What the hell happened to Cat?" She moved a stray hair from her face.

"I think she was raped. The bastard." I growled. She nodded in sorrow and pointed me to a room.

"We have it from here. Thank you…" She trailed off for my name.

"Daniel." She nodded.

"You can wait in the waiting room or do whatever you guards do." I nodded and sat down, preparing for a long night.

* * *

I moaned as I entered consciousness again. I opened my eyes to see Daniel, Maxon, and America sitting and watching me.

"Hi." I whispered. Maxon and America smiled while Danny glared at me. I tried to sit up, but a blinding pain came from my lower body. I grasped my gut and felt Danny's arms pushing me back down.

"Easy, Cat." I winced. I looked up at Danny.

"I need to talk to you alone." He nodded and turned to Maxon and America.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" Maxon looked at me for approval. I nodded.

"Of course. Shall we, my dear? America nodded and took his hand.

"I'm still not your dear." I smiled and watched them leave. I patted my bed.

"Sit with me. Those chairs can be really uncomfortable." He nodded and took my tube out of me, then found a Band-Aid to put over the now empty hole. I scratched my neck.

"Don't do that. It will keep it from healing." He wrapped an arm around my waist and took my hand from my neck. We entwined our fingers and I nuzzled my face in his shoulder.

"I couldn't do anything. He just kept attacking me and all I could do is scream." I let a tear fall, which led to sobs. He rubbed my back and waited patiently.

"When you're better, I will run that bastard though with my knife." I chuckled and pulled myself together.

"No, you're not." I rubbed his cheek. "You're going to be a good little guard and let me play my father, so he trusts me. Then I will let him know I don't intend on being with anyone, but you." I kissed his nose.

"Whatever you say Catalina." He kissed me gently, like if he kissed me too hard he would break me. I pulled away from him.

"Quit calling me by my full name. There's a reason I go by Cat." My voice was serious.

"Your full name is beautiful. Why don't you go by it?" I shrugged.

"It sounds girly."

"It sounds mature." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." I kissed him hard. I just wanted to feel safe and secure next to him. I nibbled on his bottom lip and draped my leg over his side and felt him pull away.

"No Catalina. Later, okay?" I nodded, but didn't move my leg. "What's wrong Catalina?"

"This is going to sound weird, but can you just hold me?" I looked down at his chest. Danny tilted my chin up.

"It's not weird." He pulled me as close to him as possible. I breathed in his sweet scent.

"I just need some stability. Some normalness." I mumbled against his jacket.

"I get it." He kissed my forehead. "I'm going to get Max and America. She is very interesting." I grabbed his wrist before he left.

"Danny." I paused. "Is it a possibility that I'm pregnant?" I looked up at his eyes. The usual brightness of his eyes was gone and dull.

"I can't promise anything." I clenched my gut like someone had pulled the air out of me. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." I wiped the tear from my face.

"No. It was never your responsibility to protect me." I rubbed away his tear. "I can take care of my-." My gut rolled as the room spun in circles. Distant sounds of Danny calling for a nurse blurred together. Someone put a bucket in front of me just before I vomited. Daniels arms rubbed my back and someone else had my hair back. I quit vomiting and covered my mouth.

"Does anyone have a mint?" My voice came out raw. My breath was even rawer. America moved away from me.

"I got you." She went away and ushered Max inside.

"She's a kind woman." I noted. Janice, the nurse, pulled a clipboard out.

"Boys, out!" Daniel mock saluted to me and waked out with Max. "I need a urine sample. Bathroom's that way, Cat." I nodded and handed her the sample.

"Why do you need it?" I questioned.

"Basic tests to see how your nutrition levels are and pregnancy test." She handed another nurse the sample and pulled out a large ass needle.

"That's huge." I broke out in a cold sweat. She pulled off the cap to show a smaller, more normal sized, needle. "Never mind." Janice and I smiled as she drew my blood.

"You look exhausted. Get some sleep, Cat." I nodded and asked her to send Max in.

"America brought toothpaste! I can finally kiss you again!" Danny walked in first with said toothpaste.

"Thanks America." She shrugged.

"It's no big deal." She looked at the clock on the wall. "I have to go. My maids are waiting for me." I looked up at Danny with my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth.

"Whamts tomay?" I asked.

"Friday." Max said.

"Shmit. The Remort es tomight." I spat out the toothpaste.

"Mother gave you a pass for tonight." I shook my head.

"I'm going. I need to prove to him that he had no effect on me." I sat back down and curled into the warm arms of Danny. Maxon nodded and left with America.

"Then get some rest. Do you want any food?"

"No. I'll see latter lover boy." I winked as America took Maxon's arm and drug him away.

"I hope he chooses her." I yawned as Danny wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Me too. She would make a great queen; of course, not as great as you would be." I kissed his lips.

"Thank you." I whispered before resting my head on his shoulder and shutting my heavy eyes. A distant, 'I love you' and a kiss on my forehead was the last thing I could since before drifting off into the dark of night.

"Catalina! Catalina!" An urgent voice pulled me from my heaven.

"Hum?" Danny's arms pulled my back against his chest. Janice started again.

"Catalina! Your test results are in!" I sat up, trying not to wake Danny.

"And…?" I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Everything looks good. You're a little dehydrated. Ummm." She looked nervous.

"Don't tell me…" I started hyperventilating. Danny woke up from my loud breathing.

"Cat, calm down." Janice put an oxygen mask over my mouth as Daniel pushed me back to the pillows. I shut my eyes and focused on my breathing.

"Is she pregnant?" Daniel asked. I looked at Janice in fear.

"Yes. Sorry." She left in haste. I ripped off the mask and cried.

"I've ruined everything! I am such a whore! They were right all along… I'm such a failure." I whispered the last part to myself.

"Stop Cat!" He kissed me and pulled me on top of him. My tears wet his cheeks too. "I'm here for you and the baby. Understand?" I nodded and let him cradle me like a baby.

"What time is it?" I mumbled into his chest.

"Almost five. You should get back to your maids." I nodded and stood up. I tripped and almost fell when Danny grabbed my waist and pulled me up to him. His shirt was messed up and the bare skin of his stomach burned against my hospital gown. Janice walked in and saw our wide eyes.

"Cat?" I pushed Danny away.

"Yes?" I flattened my hair.

"Nicki wishes to walk you back to your room. Alone." I nodded and walked out to see Nicki with a short robe.

"Put this on, sweetheart." I nodded and slipped into the robe. "Come, we have an hour before the Queen needs you." I nodded.

"Janice told you?" I whispered. She looked at me and nodded.

"Only me. I want Elsie and Christina to know. Is that alright?" I nodded. We stopped before my door.

"Nicki. I…I'm scared." I put my hands on my stomach. She covered her hands over mine.

"It will be fine Cat. We're here for you and so is Daniel." I nodded and opened the door.

"Guess whose back?" I shouted. Elsie ran up to me and crushed me in a hug. "Elsie! Baby alert! You're crushing the baby!" She pulled away and looked at me, then Nicki.

"The bastard." I looked at Nicki.

"Yeah. I know." I jumped on the bed. "Owwww!" I moaned.

"Up! We don't have much time! Move it!" Nicki pulled me up.

"Ready in here!" Christina yelled from my adjoining bathroom. I pulled off my robe as I walked inside.

"Strip." Christina ordered. I opened my mouth to challenge her. "Time is of the essence. So move it!" I lifted the fabric above my head and stared at my naked body. Bruises covered my thighs, stomach, arms, and my breasts.

"Oh my…" I sat down and Christina washed my hair while I washed my body.

"What happened?" Christina washed my hair.

"He pushed me in a closet and hit my head against the floor and I blacked out. Not much else to tell." I stood up and let her wrap a soft gold towel around me.

"Don't bring her in yet!" Elsie yelled. Nicki walked in with underwear. She plugged in a hairdryer and dried my hair.

"What is the game plan for hair and makeup tonight?" Nicki finished drying my hair. "Nicki, tell me!" I wined like a spoilt rich girl. My hair was straight, the red hues showing.

"It's a surprise." I rolled my bright green eyes.

"Isn't it always?"

"It's ready!" Elsie yelled. I broke away from the maids and went into my room. A black ball gown sat on a mannequin.

"I love it." She blushed and nodded. "Did you make this on your own?" She smiled widely and nodded." It's wonderful. I can't wait." She unbuttoned the dress and pulled it over my head. It had a sweet heart neckline bordered in gold. Nicki took the top layer of tool and cut it off. I gasped, Elsie had red, yellow, orange, and white fabrics arranged like fire moving from my skirt to around my waist and let it come up to a one sleeve.

"I hope it works for tonight." Elsie mumbled. Danny knocked on the door before I could respond.

"Enter!" He walked in with a suit on. A tie that appeared to be made of fire was sprawled over his chest.

"You look beautiful." I blushed and gestured to my maids.

"It's all them. Gosh Danny, you're a mess." I undid his tie and redid it. "Now. Now you look like my hero." I whispered. He hung his head.

"I have something for you. Close your eyes." I complied and felt my crown being placed on my head. "Open them and turn around." I turned around and looked at the mirror. A gold crown sat on my head as a gold belt sat on my waist.

"What's up with the gold? I usually wear silver." Danny handed me a large knife, plated in gold, silver, and black. I silently gasped and traced the blade. "I…I have no words. Thank you." I turned to him. He has his crown on his head. It was gold, go figure.

"Your father said I could." I grinned like a mad woman and kissed him.

"This is absolutely brilliant!" I grabbed his hand after sticking my dagger in its sheath.

"Do not forget to talk to your mom!" Nicki yelled as we left. "And don't get pregnant!" Elsie and Christina stared at me, waiting for me to explode.

"Too late! Already am!" I yelled back as Danny and I raced to my mother's quarters. "Mom, mom, mom, maaaaaam!" I yelled after I knocked. One of her maids answered the door.

"Your mother will see to you both now." I thanked her and walked inside.

"The Queen in training has arrived!" I gave her a dramatic bow as Danny just bowed. Mom gave me a quiet laugh before ushering us to sit down across from her.

"That was wonderful Cat. I'm glad to see you laughing after what happened."

"I could either laugh or cry. I choose to laugh." Danny squeezed my hand.

"You surprise me sometimes Cat. Some days I get a collected young woman, ready for a crown. Other days you act like a rash teenager who makes out with her boyfriend on a hospital bed." I blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Sorry. I think."

"Queens don't second guess themselves. We know. We are strong and unmovable. Did your maids tell you about your dress?" I shook my head.

"They told me Elsie made it by herself, why?" She smiled.

"I wore the same thing when I was protesting against the King of Frances visit. Elsie did make it, just by following the design Samantha had sketched decades ago." I smiled.

"Is that why the trim is gold, or was I to match Danny?" I inquired.

"Both. It's almost time. King Daniel, I need to talk to Catalina alone." He nodded and kissed my hand before leveeing. Mom moved over to me and took my hands.

"Catalina. How are you feeling right now?" I shrugged.

"A little disappointed."

"Why?" I looked away from her.

"Because I'm no longer a virgin. Because I'm pregnant. Because I wasn't able to protect myself from Lord Rob. Speaking of, what happened to him?" Mom tucked my hair back.

"He's going back to New China. Cat. What were you supposed to do? He knocked you unconscious." I frowned.

"I'm scared. What if I can't do this? What if Daniel dumps me because of this? I need so much help mom!" Tears ran down my face as she pulled me into her embrace.

"I will be here for you. As for Daniel, he hasn't left you yet." She stroked my hair in a motherly way before wiping my eyes and redoing my makeup.

"You're so beautiful Cat. Just as you are physically beautiful, you are beautiful on the inside." She stood up and kissed my forehead. "Stay put. I'll be back." I nodded and waited for her to come back inside. She entered about five minutes later with Danny on her arm. "King Daniel is your personal guard and now you're betrothed." I slightly stepped back.

"What?" I asked.

"I have asked your mother if I can 'court' you." Danny piped up. I shrugged.

"As long as you tell my father." I kissed his cheek and took his arm. "Report time! Let's move it slow poke!" I dragged him away with my mother laughing. We ran into the studio with fifteen minutes to spare. Gavril came up to me.

"Tell me the rumors are not true." He grasped my hands as I shrugged.

"Depends. What are the rumors saying?"

"That Lord Rob beat you."

"More like knocked her up." I hit Danny's chest. Gavril's eyes bulged before engulfing me in a hug.

"That's terrible! Are you alright?" I laughed.

"Ten minutes!" One of the crew yelled.

"I will be fine. I'm more worried about my sanity for-"I clenched my gut.

"Excuse me." I ran out, passing my mom.


	10. Chapter 11

**_Hey! Thanks for continuing on with my story I am currently revising it. I am so sorry if it was confusing for a while I have been overwhelmingly busy lately!_**

* * *

"Catalina!" Mother rushed into the bathroom after me as I vomited in the toilet. She kneeled and pulled my hair back before I pulled back and crawled into a ball.

"Are you alright Catalina?" I shook my head.

"I feel like complete trash. Does it always hit you at the worst times?" My mother smiled grimly and produced my toothbrush and toothpaste from a small clutch.

"Yes. I had a feeling you might need this." I brushed my teeth quickly before resettling myself.

"Take the clutch. It has served me well." I walked with mom back to the studio. Danny rushed over and hugged me.

"You just ran out. Are you okay?" I kissed him gently.

"I'm fine. Just some morning sickness."

"One minute till air!" I squeezed Danny's hand and walked to my seat.

"How are you feeling?" Maxon sat next to me.

"Tired, hungry. Slightly sick. It comes with being pregnant. Is the_ king_ announcing Gavril tonight?" He nodded and focused on the camera as the tech. Boy counted down. Dad started his whole 'it was the rebels fault' speech.

"Around the new year, there will be public assistance for food in every Province Services Offices. Any Five, Six, Seven, or Eight may go there any evening-"I stood up and rushed out of the room.

"Princess!" Silvia hissed. The bastard had the decency to take over my project. I slammed the door before rushing out to a small balcony with a light couch and a small table with scotch. Daniel rushed in and sat down as I opened the bottle

"No. You're pregnant. Alcohol is bad for the baby

." Daniel eased it out of my hands, sat down next to me, and pulled me on his lap.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight, Catalina." He ran his mouth over the revealed skin of my neck and collar.

"Mumm." I hummed. He began to leave butterfly kisses, his slight stubble tickled my skin. "Danny… Stop, I-"He kissed me forcefully, playing with my hair. I took off his jacket and bit his bottom lip. Everything tipped sideways as he moved me under him. He moved his lips down to my neck and kissed his way up to my ear.

"What were you saying?" His husky voice sent shivers down my spine. He played with my stud erring and bit my cartilage.

"Um…" I stuttered. I gasped slightly when his hands moved to my butt. "Danny!" I captured his lips and moved my dress up to wrap my legs around his waist. I unbuttoned his dress shirt and lifted his white cotton tee and let my hands roam over his abs. Daniel moved his hands to my legs and felt the rise and fall of my calves. His worn hands made me shiver and pull him even closer. A sight bulge in is pants stopped me.

"Daniel, stop. We can't do this." I fixed my skirts and hair as I stood up from the two person couch.

"Sorry." He blushed and covered himself with his shirts. I tried to smile seductively and kiss him.

"It's no problem, hun. I am truly flattered." I sat back down and put my head on his back. A black line snaked down his back. "What's this?" I traced the top of his back and followed it down. A phoenix rising from a pile of ashes covered his back. "I love it. Why did you get it?" Daniel kissed my fingertips.

"To protest my arranged marriage." I shot away from him.

"You're engaged?" He shook his head.

"No. I _was_ engaged, my father died before it was completely finalized." I moved back to him.

"How old were you?"

"Fifteen." I nodded and pressed my lips to his neck. "You're going to be the death of me Catalina." I stood up and went to the door way.

"I found this one place in the garden I would like to show you." Our fingers intertwined themselves after he put his white shirt on. He kept his button up in his right hand.

"Princess!" One of the tech. boys from the show ran out into the hall. "Where are you going?"

"Tell my parents that I'm in the bathroom throwing up, or something." He nodded and went back in. We walked out to the garden and into the small peninsula. I sat down, practically on him, and shivered.

"Here." He wrapped his button up around me.

"Thanks." A song was playing in the distance from a gardener's radio. Daniel stood up. "What are you doing?" He gave me his hand.

"Asking a beautiful woman to dance." A blush rose to my face as I put my hand in his, electricity shot up my arm.

"Liar." He pulled me close and swayed with me.

"It's true." He mumbled into my hair.

"Then, why, O Romeo, is it true?" He twirled me.

"Have you looked into the mirror lately?" He hummed with the music.

"That sounds like an insult."

"It's not." I pressed a kiss on his collarbone that showed.

"Seriously though Cat. You're amazing and beautiful and perfect." I shoved him away from me and walked out to the edge of the gazebo.

"Stop it Daniel."

"Stop what Catalina? I was just commenting you!" The frustration rose in his voice.

"Stop being so good to me!" I shouted. "All you have ever done for me since the day at the beach is save my ass from my issues! And then you tell me lies. Just tell me I'm a whore for getting pregnant! Tell me I am an idiot, incompetent of doing anything good… Only because I'm a girl!" I slammed my fist into the rail as tears fell from my eyes. Daniels arm wrapped around me.

"Don't! Don't touch me." I moved away from him and ran down onto the grassy beach. I fell down, sobbing, while taking off my shoes. My hands shook as Daniels replaced mine. "I!" I breathed in. "I can't do this." He wrapped me in a hug.

"Catalina. I have never been surer of anything in my life when it comes to you being able to handle yourself." I kissed him before standing up.

"We never finished that dance." He smiled that stupidly brilliant smile before following my lead.

"I love you Catalina."

"I love you more, Daniel." I let the music pull me into a heaven, only we were allowed in.

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am titanium._

* * *

I found myself in our huge lawn doing paper work as my multiple cousins ran around with Maxon. My Aunt and Uncle on my mother's side were visiting with the King of Swendway and his wife. A man's hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I leaned back in my chair.

"Is it The King?" I tapped my finger on my chin.

"Not quite…"

"Is it Maxon?" The man kissed my neck. "Danny… my cousins… there watching, and so are the royals of Swendway." He sat on my table. "Hun, I have work to get done, so move it!" I slapped the side of his butt.

"You know, that kind of behavior isn't appropriate in public." He chided me. I rolled my eyes and stood up to get some water, but Danny grabbed my waist and tickled me.

"Da-Danny! I…I c-Can't breathe!" I gasped. One of my closest cousins laughed and pretended to gag before Maxon chased him away with his camera. Danny let go and kissed me.

"Gross Catty!" Erin ran away to her sister to start gossiping. Danny hopped down and walked me over to the water area.

"Why does it have to be so bloody hot out?" Danny complained as he wiped his brow. I myself, was sweating, even in my yellow top and black shorts with my normal boots.

"Isn't she hilarious?" One of the selected told America. I turned to see the few of them gossiping about my Aunt.

"I don't know. She seems friendly." America replied. My Aunt has always enjoyed the fineries of being a One.

"She's vulgar, you should have heard all the things she said before you came up."

"Danny, if I do anything rah in the next ten minutes, hold me back." He gave me a confused look.

"What?" He glanced over to the girls. "Cat, do not do anything rash."

"What was so bad about her?" America spoke again.

"You'd think she'd have picked up a few lessons on decorum over the years. How did Silvia not get ahold of her?" I stormed up to her in anger. Danny put an arm around my waist as I got in her face.

"May I remind you, she was raised as a Four. Just like you, so you better shut your dumb ass mouth before I-"Danny pulled me back.

"No Catalina." Danny whispered in my ear.

"Watch you back, bastard!" I spat at her before Danny shoved me back.

"Pull yourself together Cat!" He handed me a glass of water. I drained it in five seconds tops.

"Thanks." I hiccupped and put the water glass back. "Refreshing." Maxon snapped a picture of me and Danny's hands.

"Sister, I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages." I shrugged.

"Being pregnant takes a lot from me." He nodded.

"Can I talk to you alone?" I took his arm and walked around the yard.

"What's on your mind?" I pondered.

"I kissed America." He said it in a hurried way that would make you think he was embarrassed by the action. I shoved my shoulder into him.

"You lucky dog! Give me details!" I saw Danny talking to Celeste. "Whore." I whispered.

"She was just awkwardly standing there, so I kissed her." I smiled and watched Celeste drape a hand over his chest.

"Good for you, excuse me Max." I stormed away and came up to Daniel.

"Hey babe." I kissed him for a long time. Celeste loudly huffed and stormed away. I moved back from Danny. "Sorry, but she's a whore." He laughed.

"Aww, are you jealous?" I scoffed. _Me_? _Jealous_?

"No. Why would I be jealous?" I moved away from him, grabbing another glass of water. It was immediately snatched from my hand by Danny who ran away from me.

"Danny!" I chased him around in circles before I tackled him to the soft ground. His eyes stared at me as he tucked a strand of my hair out of my face.

"I think your burning." He tapped my red nose.

"I could care less." I kissed his nose before getting up.

"Catalina!" My mother shouted across the lawn.

"What?" I shouted back. She waved me over. "I am going to talk to her, then I am going to my room to read." He nodded before watching me jog over to my mother.

"What's up?" She pulled me over to the other Queen.

"Queen Helena, I would like to introduce my daughter." I held out my hand.

"Catalina, ma'am." She smiled.

"Pleasure, call me Helena." I nodded. "It may not be my place to ask, but is that King Daniel you are courting?" I blushed and nodded.

"Something like that." I replied. "He is a good man."

"You love him." She noted. I shrugged

"We will see." I glanced over to my original table with my papers. A stray guard was tucking one of the statistic sheets of how much money goes to fighting the rebels into his jacket pocket. "Excuse me." I went into hunter mode and ran on my toes to sneak up on him. I pulled my knife out and pulled him by his hair to reach his neck.

"You're under arrest for stealing my papers." I saw Maxon, The King, Danny, and a handful of other guards rush over to me.

"Catalina! What the hell is going on?" The King elbowed me in the gut before I fell to the ground.

"Check his pockets. He tried steeling my papers!" Danny moved me closer to him. One of the guards patted him down and produced a pocket knife and my paper.

"Throw him in a cell." Maxon ordered.

"I'm going up to my room to finish this." I picked up my paper work and went inside with Danny.

"We should go hunting sometime." Danny grabbed my paper and held my hand as we walked.

"I would love too." We walked in to see a dozen or so maids in my room. "What the hell?" I shouted over the noise to no prevail, so I moved to my unused piano and pressed ten random keys to make a horrid clash of notes.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. "What's going on?" I stood on the bench to see the maids with a small cork board with a bunch of names, lines, and numbers.

"I told y'all not to gamble in my room!" I stepped down off the bench and fell onto my bed. "Can y'all go somewhere else to gamble? I need sleep." A bunch of footsteps and the door quietly shut before the bed tipped.

"You should at least get into some more comfortable clothes." Nerves bubbled in my gut as I turned my head and tried to be sexy.

"Are you asking me to strip for you, Daniel?" His name rolled off my tongue in a surprisingly taunting way. His eyes grew dark.

"Maybe, Maybe not." His voice was husky and low, it pulled me in closer to him. Our lips met in a hungry way. One of these days we were going to go to close to the edge and just tip over it and into obliteration of our two beings and into one. I broke off.

"Danny. We need to move slower." My breathing picked up. "We are going to push ourselves too far. I'm scared of what could happen." He nodded and moved away from me. I shut my eyes and put my fist on my forehead. "You probably hate me now. Sorry, just forget I said anything." Danny crawled back on the bed and crawled half on top of me. Our breaths mixed as he took my fist from my head and kissed it.

"Don't apologize for necessities." He kissed me gently. "Boundaries were made to be respected." I draped my legs around him and flipped him over. I kissed his neck and nibbled, making him moan.

"Whatever happened to boundaries?" He gasped breathlessly as I grinded into him. The door slammed open.

"Catalina! Reporters are coming to the palace in two weeks!" Nicki breathlessly said. I kissed Danny one last time before getting off of him.

"Next time I'm putting a towel over the doorknob." I mumbled.

"Daniel. Get out. I need to talk to her alone." He kissed my head and shut the door behind you.

"What Nicki?" She moved over to my couch.

"You need to be careful with how far you go. It is against the law to have sex before marriage." I blushed and looked down.

"Yes ma'am." I stood up and changed into a night-gown.

"Your back I healing nicely." Nicki touched my bare back.

"Good. Do you think I should get a tattoo?" I turned to Nicki after I put the dress on.

"Ask Maxon for his insight. I don't know anything about this stuff." She spat. I pulled her to the vanity. She always felt better after playing with my hair, so I forced a hair brush in her hands.

"Can you do a waterfall?" I quietly asked. Her face melted slightly and accepted my offer. She began to hum Young and Beautiful.

"Will you still love me, when I am no longer beautiful?" I sang. She tied off the end.

"You are very blessed." She whispered.

"I know. That's why I push for equality in the castes. Why are you angry?" I tuned to her.

"Cat. You know that boy I was dating?" I nodded slowly. "I caught him kissing another maid… I tried to break up with him but…but…" She broke down in sobs.

"Nicki! Oh, Nicki. Tell me he didn't rape you." I whispered.

"No." She stood up and moved her sleeve up all the way. Large purple and blue marks marked her skin.

"The bastard, I should have him hanged!" She nodded.

"I wish, but that would not be just." She sobbed.

"I could just throw him out of the castle. Does that work?" She smiled and nodded. I fell asleep that night peacefully and ready for the challenges of the incoming weeks. The box bellow is used to review, if you can do that think about how much better this story will be! Think of the children!


	11. Chapter 12

**_I'mmmmmm back! Happy shark week and GO BLUE COATS! _**

* * *

"I cannot throw this man out of the palace because of that, Catalina." My mother shifted weight.

"It is what is right. Father, he _abused _her! Beat her!" The doors opened and Jethro was drug in.

"Put me down! What did I do-"The officer hit Jethro.

"Enough!" I raced over to the bleeding man. "What did he do?"

"He was frataizeing with a young maid and not doing I work. He slow and has not met his work hours I two weeks." I looked at Jethro.

"She was crying because _you _hit _her! _And my brother has been extremely ill lately!" My father stood up.

"Enough! You are fired!" I whipped around.

"Sir! Please!" I protested. "Let me handle this." He shrugged.

"Fine. Amberly, overlook this. I have to deal with the rebels." The King kissed her on the head before leaving.

"Continue Catalina." I turned to the officer.

"What's your name?"

"Officer Watergate, ma'am." I nodded.

"Jethro, was this maid's name Nicki or Nicole?" I turned to Jethro who nodded.

"Ma'am," A maid ran into the room. "North is on the line for you."

"Tell them I'll be on soon." She nodded before leaving.

"You are relived of your duties at the palace, Officer Watergate. We will send you overseas due to the violence of my maid and friend. Get out of here." Watergate's face flushed before bowing. "Jethro," I sat down. "How bad is your brother's illness?"

"Life threatening. We don't have the money to pay for the surgery."

"Go and use our medical wing-"

"Catalina you cannot-"

"I'll pay for it!" I interjected. Mom relaxed.

"Go ahead." I smiled and helped Jethro up from the floor.

"I'll see you around Jethro." I went into the library to our landline.

"Catalina!" Georgina's voice sounded happy.

"Hey, how are things?" I sat on the desk, my legs forced together by my tight pencil skirt.

"Not so good. August is mad at me."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I don't know." She sounded distressed.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"I have a meeting at three for an hour. Why?"

"I want some coffee with you. There's this great place down where my aunt grew up. I'll pick you up."

"I don' have nice clothes."

"You'll fit into some of my older clothes. Before I got pregnant."

"Daniel?"

"Lord Rob raped me. I don't want to talk about that." One of the selected walked up to me.

"Princess can we talk?"

"What about?"

"The other girls."

"No. I am on a work call. Scram." She gave me the famous teenage girl glare before storming away.

"Rude much?" Georgina laughed.

"Please, all they want to do is talk about Maxon." My mother walked in the room. "Hey I have to go. My mother is here. I'll call you later, yes?"

"Of course."

"I hope you and August figure things out. You two are cute together."

"Thanks," The phone rustled. "August! Her mother-"

"G? What's going on?"

"We need to talk." August breathed out.

"I'll talk to G. about it later." My mom stood next to me waiting. "Good bye August." I cut him off and slid down from the desk.

"Go talk to the selected." I pouted.

"But Daniel and I were going on…Fine." I complied as she gave me the '_do as you're told and quit complaining'_ look.

"Try to be nice."

"Yes mother dearest." I climbed the steps and down the numerous halls.

"I don't know why they adopted her. I find her to be rude, distasteful, she hangs out with a bunch of sixes instead of real women of her status, and she's not built like a woman at all! She looks like a fat man in a dress!" The same girl who yapped about my aunt yapped about me.

"The funny thing about that, sweetheart," She whipped around to see me with a bright red face. "Is that I would actually like to see things from your prospective…." I sighed. "Too bad I can't shove my head that far up my ass." She gasped at me as I turned around and walked back to my room.

"Are you alright?" Elsie laughed at me as I curled up on the bed.

"No."

"What's wrong?" She sat next to me. Nicki and Christina were downstairs sewing my outfit for the Report.

"Just not feeling pretty today." She quit smiling.

"Who cares about pretty when you're beautiful?" I smiled at her.

"Good point." I looked at her hands.

"One month." She said proudly.

"I can barely see the scars. I'm proud of you, girl." She smiled.

"Thank you. How's Daniel? I haven't seen him in a while." I sat up.

"Crap. What time is it?"

"Almost five. Why?" I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up.

"I promised I would meet Danny at four thirty at the stables. Have fun!" I ran out the door and downstairs, into America and Maxon. "Sorry! Tell mom I won't be at dinner!" I raced outside and across the lawn to an anxious Danny. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! Georgina called and my mother wanted me to visit the selected and one of them called me a fat man and Elsie's so young and has been through hell and-"Danny stood up and kissed me. "Sorry I'm late." I had tears in my eyes.

"It's fine Catalina." He chuckled and hugged me. "It's fine. Don't cry. I can't handle you crying." I laughed.

"It comes with being pregnant. Why are we here?" He smiled and took my hand.

"To ride, of course." He lead me to my favorite horse, Dusty, who was already satled. A beautiful black horse was tied next to Dusty for Danny.

"'Hi, buddy." I stroked Dusty's face. He nuzzled my hand.

"Ready?" Daniel smiled down at me.

"Yeah." I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung myself over to the other stirrup. "Lead the way." We raced out of the stables and into the woods. "Daniel! Where…" The woods thinned out to a small river. "Woah." I pulled Dusty back and hopped off after tying him next to Danny's horse.

"Catalina, you look beautiful today." Danny stared at my growing body.

"Thank you." I kissed him gently.

"I have good news." He smiled.

"You're pregnant?" I joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He tugged my hair.

"What then?"

"My sisters are coming to the palace!" I froze. Sisters? I knew he had them but them, over _here?_ His smile dropped. "Catalina? What are you thinking about?" Daniel cupped my cheek.

"I-I don't…never mind." I gave Daniel a fake smile.

"Catalina, what are you thinking?"

"What if they hate me? What if they think I'm some slut or something, I am pregnant with another man's child!" I placed my hands on my stomach and looked away in embarrassment.

"My sisters already know that you're pregnant, Catalina." Danny brushed a piece of my hair from my face. "They know that and they do not care that you are pregnant." I blushed and hugged him.

"When are they coming?"

"Next month." I pulled away from him.

"I should go tell Maxon." Daniel smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You can tell him after we eat." We sat down on a soft blanket.

"Food is always good. How old are your sisters?"

"Eighteen and fourteen." I listened to him recall family stories over dinner before I leaned against him and shut my eyes. "Tired?" I nodded and felt him lie down with my head on his chest. "Sleep."

* * *

"Cat? Cat, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Elsie hovering over me.

"I'm in my room. Why am I in my room?"

"Daniel brought you inside last night. A woman is asking to see you."

"Georgina. Shit. I forgot. Let her in." I rubbed my eyes before making my way into my bathroom to pull myself together.

"Catalina! Daniel had to let me in! Do you know how awkward that was?" Georgina barged open the bathroom door with my maids at her feet.

"Very? Do you want to shower? No offence; but, you smell a bit." I smiled at her.

"Yes! Our water quit working last week." I pulled on a hoodie.

"Our? Who consists of _our_?" She blushed.

"August and some of the others." I turned on the water for her.

"Take as long as you want. You have all day." I exited with my maids.

"Who is she?"

"How do know her?" I turned to my closet and pulled out an older pair of boots.

"She's an old friend from the orphanage. We're just going to get some coffee. No big deal." I let Elsie braid my hair before pulling on my jacket.

"Your bathroom alone is amazing." Georgie walked out in a giant towel.

"Thanks, Christina can you grab her the one outfit from the bottom of my closet?" Georgie reemerged a few minutes later with her hair in a sloppy bun. Danny walked in with pride and in a flannel button up. "Hey." He looked at me with awe.

"Hey," He kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?" I nodded and took his hand.

"August says hello, Danny." We exited through the safe halls and over to the kitchen exit. An old beat up Dodge Dakota sat waiting for us. I pulled my sunglasses on before moving to sit in between Danny and Georgie. I navigated for Georgie as we went through the towns.

"You look very pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"You should have heard what one of the selected said this morning."

"What?" Danny turned to me.

"She was criticizing my friends and said, and I quote! "She looks like a fat man in a dress."" Georgina laughed. "So I told her that I wanted to see things from her perspective, but I cannot shove my head that far up my ass." They laughed as we pulled next to the coffee shop. I let Danny help me out before crossing the road. A small band was playing folk music and a small crowd had begun to dance. Danny pulled me to the crowd and began to dance.

"Come on kill joy." He taunted. I joined with him and moved my feet with the box drum. "There you go lass." His accent became thicker. His arms found my waist as he picked me up and turned me. "You should see Kilkenny in spring." I smiled and spun under his arm. Georgina had joined, finding a friend to dance with. We switched partners and moved in a circle. I turned and felt a pain in my side, so I left the circle.

"Miss," I turned to a man about three years older than me. "You're bleeding and pregnant, let me help you." He took my arm.

"Wait. Danny!" He and Georgina turned to see me.

"What happened to you?" I shook my head.

"I own the shop, we can help you." The man spoke. "My name's Fredric." Georgina's eye widened as I grabbed my stomach.

"Yes." She put in. I looked at Danny who shrugged. The tan man led us to an upstairs room. I laid on the small bed and curled up in a ball. "Fredric, my name is Georgina." His eyes widened.

"It's a joy to see you." I felt something wet grow in my underwear.

"Danny." Tears stung my face. He looked down and paled.

"Georgina." He tilted his head. The universal sign for not here. I gasped in pain.

"Breath, sweetheart." Fredric pushed my hair back and slipped his hand in mine. Daniel pulled Fredric away from me before Georgie took my hand.

"It hurts." I screwed my eyes shut.

"She's loosing blood. The doctors around here are southerners and will probably let her die." Fredric spoke up. Daniel and Georgie cut off my top and pants. Danny kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me Brin. I cannot do this without you." I nodded and took someone's hand.

"Fredric and Danny need to leave." A woman spoke. I shook my head.

"Danny!" I felt a sharp pain in my neck before I blacked out.

* * *

"Catalina. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." I squeezed the man's hand, shooting electricity through me. "Go back to sleep. We will be here when you wake." I squeezed his hand one last time.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. The distinct scent of coffee wafted around me. I sat up with a slight pain in my abdomen.

"Hey." I turned to see August holding a sleeping Georgie and Danny sleeping on the floor next to me.

"Hi." My voice was scratchy. August handed me a glass of coffee.

"You had us worried for a while." I opened my mouth. "One didn't make it, but the other two are safe." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Triplets?" He nodded.

"The one that died wasn't even developed." The pain lessened.

"How long was I out?"

"Two, almost three days."

"Maxon-"

"No one knows. They all think that you are visiting friends at the orphanage." I nodded and sipped my coffee.

"What is the time?"

"Almost seven thirty." I nodded.

"Get some sleep August. If I need anything, I'll wake one of you." He nodded and curled against Georgina. Danny woke five minutes later. "Hi handsome." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm glad you're awake." His accent was thick.

"Same. You look like death." He rolled his eyes and laid next to me.

"I've been up constantly." I played with his hair.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He kissed my nose before drifting off. I let myself follow.


	12. Chapter 13

**_I'mmmmmm back! Don't forget to R&amp;R!_**

* * *

"I cannot throw this man out of the palace because of that, Catalina." My mother shifted weight next

"It is what is right. Father, he _abused _her! Beat her!" The large oak doors opened as an older man with sagging skin that danced with age was dragged in.

"Put me down! What did I do-"The officer hit Jethro.

"Enough!" I raced over to the bleeding man. "What did he do?"

"He was frataizeing with a young maid and was not doing his work. He slow and has not met his work hours in two weeks." The guard kicked Jethro with a swift _thud._

"Young maid? What was her name?" I floated next to Jethro.

"Nicole, ma'am." The solder kicked her again.

"Shut up. It was just a girl nothing major."

"She was crying because _you _hit _her! _And my brother has been extremely ill lately! That is why I have not made my quota." My father stood up.

"Enough! You are fired!" I whipped around.

"Sir! Please!" I protested. "Let me handle this." He shrugged.

"Fine. Amberly, overlook this. I have to deal with the rebels." The King kissed her on the head before leaving.

"Continue Catalina." I turned to the officer.

"What's your name?"

"Officer Watergate, ma'am." I nodded.

"Ma'am," A maid ran into the room. "North is on the line for you."

"Tell them I'll be on soon." She nodded before leaving.

"You are relived of your duties at the palace, Officer Watergate. We will send you overseas due to the violence of my maid and friend. Get out of here." Watergate's face flushed before bowing and storming off. "Jethro," I sat down. "How bad is your brother's illness?"

"Life threatening. We don't have the money to pay for the surgery."

"Go and use our medical wing-"

"Catalina you cannot-"

"I'll pay for it!" I interjected. Mom relaxed.

"Go ahead." I smiled and helped Jethro up from the floor.

"I'll see you around Jethro." I went into the library to our landline.

"Catalina!" Georgina's voice sounded happy.

"Hey, how are things?" I sat on the desk, my legs forced together by my tight pencil skirt.

"Not so good. August is mad at me."

"Why are you calling me?"

"I don't know." She sounded distressed.

"What are you doing Saturday?"

"I have a meeting at three for an hour. Why?"

"I want some coffee with you. There's this great place down where my aunt grew up. I'll pick you up."

"I don' have nice clothes."

"You'll fit into some of my older clothes. Before I got pregnant."

"Daniel?"

"Lord Rob raped me. I don't want to talk about that." One of the selected walked up to me.

"Princess can we talk?"

"What about?"

"The other girls and Maxon."

"No. I am on a work call. Scram." She glared at me before stomping away.

"Rude much?" Georgina laughed.

"Please, all they want to do is talk about Maxon." My mother walked in the room. "Hey I have to go. My mother is here. I'll call you later, yes?"

"Of course."

"I hope you and August figure things out. You two are cute together."

"Thanks," The phone rustled. "August! Her mother-"

"G? What's going on?"

"We need to talk." August breathed out.

"I'll talk to G. about it later." My mom stood next to me waiting. "Good bye August." I cut him off and slid down from the desk.

"Go talk to the selected." I pouted.

"But Daniel and I were going on" She raised an eyebrow. "Fine." I stomped off to the women's room.

"Try to be nice!" She shouted before the door cut her off. I climbed the steps and strolled down the numerous halls. I paused in front of the entrance.

"I don't know why they adopted her. I find her to be rude, distasteful, she hangs out with a bunch of sixes instead of real women of her status, and she's not built like a woman at all! She looks like a fat man in a dress!" The same girl who yapped about my aunt yapped about me. I walked in and slouched against the pale blue wall.

"The funny thing about that, sweetheart," She whipped around to see me with a bright red face. "Is that I would actually like to see things from your prospective…." I sighed. "Too bad I can't shove my head that far up my ass." She gasped at me as I turned around and strutted back to my room.

"Are you alright?" Elsie laughed at me as I curled up on the bed.

"No."

"What's wrong?" She sat next to me. Nicki and Christina were downstairs sewing my outfit for the Report.

"Just not feeling pretty today." She quit smiling.

"Who cares about pretty when you're beautiful?" I smiled at her.

"Good point." I looked at her hands.

"One month." She said proudly.

"I can barely see the scars from you cutting yourself. I'm proud of you, girl." She smiled.

"Thank you. How's Daniel? I haven't seen him in a while." I sat up.

"Crap. What time is it?"

"Almost five. Why?" I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up.

"I promised I would meet Danny at four thirty at the stables. Have fun!" I ran out the door and downstairs and right into America and Maxon. "Sorry! Tell mom I won't be at dinner!" I raced outside and across the lawn to an anxious Danny. "Sorry! I'm so sorry! Georgina called and my mother wanted me to visit the selected and one of them called me a fat man and Elsie's so young and has been through hell and-"Danny stood up and kissed me. "Sorry I'm late." I had tears in my eyes.

"It's fine Catalina." He chuckled and hugged me. "It's fine. Don't cry. I can't handle you crying." I laughed.

"It comes with being pregnant. Why are we here?" He smiled and took my hand.

"To ride, of course." He lead me to my favorite horse, Dusty, who was already satled. A beautiful black horse was tied next to Dusty for Danny.

"'Hi, buddy." I stroked Dusty's face. He nuzzled my hand.

"Ready?" Daniel smiled down at me.

"Yeah." I placed my foot in the stirrup and swung myself over to the other stirrup. "Lead the way." We raced out of the stables and into the woods. "Daniel! Where are w going?" The woods thinned out to a small river. "Woah." I pulled Dusty back and hopped off after tying him next to Danny's horse.

"Catalina, you look beautiful today." Danny stared at my growing body.

"Thank you." I kissed him gently.

"I have good news." He smiled.

"You're pregnant?" I joked.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." He tugged my hair.

"What then?"

"My sisters are coming to the palace!" I froze. Sisters? I knew he had them but them, over _here?_ His smile dropped. "Catalina? What are you thinking about?" Daniel cupped my cheek.

"I-I don't…never mind." I gave Daniel a fake smile.

"Catalina, what are you thinking?"

"What if they hate me? What if they think I'm some slut or something, I am pregnant with another man's child!" I placed my hands on my stomach and looked away in embarrassment.

"My sisters already know that you're pregnant, Catalina." Danny brushed a piece of my hair from my face. "They know that and they do not care that you are pregnant." I blushed and hugged him.

"When are they coming?"

"Next month." I pulled away from him.

"I should go tell Maxon." Daniel smirked and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"You can tell him after we eat." He gestured to a small plaid blanket.

"Food is always good. How old are your sisters?"

"Eighteen and fourteen." I listened to him recall family stories over dinner before I leaned against him and shut my eyes. "Tired?" I nodded and felt him lie down with my head on his chest. "Sleep."

* * *

"Cat? Cat, wake up." I opened my eyes to see Elsie hovering over me.

"I'm in my room. Why am I in my room?"

"Daniel brought you inside last night. A woman is asking to see you."

"Georgina. Shit. I forgot. Let her in." I rubbed my eyes before making my way into my bathroom to pull myself together.

"Catalina! Daniel had to let me in! Do you know how awkward that was?" Georgina barged in my clean room with my maids at her feet.

"Very? Do you want to shower?" I smiled at her.

"Yes! Our water quit working last week." I pulled on a hoodie.

"Our? Who consists of _our_?" She blushed.

"August and some of the others." I turned on the water for her.

"Take as long as you want. You have all day." I exited with my maids.

"Who is she?"

"How do you know her?" I turned to my closet and pulled out an older pair of boots.

"She's an old friend from the orphanage. We're just going to get some coffee. No big deal." I let Elsie braid my hair before pulling on my jacket.

"Your bathroom alone is amazing." Georgie walked out in a giant towel.

"Thanks, Christina can you grab her the one outfit from the bottom of my closet?" Georgie reemerged a few minutes later with her hair in a sloppy bun. Danny walked in with pride and in a flannel button up. "Hey." He looked at me with awe.

"Hey," He kissed my cheek. "Ready to go?" I nodded and took his hand.

"August says hello, Danny." Georgie bumped my hip. We exited through the safe halls and over to the kitchen exit. An old beat up Dodge Dakota sat waiting for us. I pulled my sunglasses on before moving to sit in between Danny and Georgie. I navigated for Georgie as we went through the towns.

"You look very pregnant." I rolled my eyes.

"You should have heard what one of the selected said this morning."

"What?" Danny turned to me.

"She was criticizing my friends and said, and I quote! "She looks like a fat man in a dress."" Georgina laughed. "So I told her that I wanted to see things from her perspective, but I cannot shove my head that far up my ass." They laughed as we pulled next to the coffee shop. I let Danny help me out before crossing the road. A small band was playing folk music and a small crowd had begun to dance. Danny pulled me to the crowd and began to dance.

"Come on kill joy." He taunted. I joined with him and moved my feet with the box drum. "There you go lass." His accent became thicker. His arms found my waist as he picked me up and turned me. "You should see Britannia in spring." I smiled and spun under his arm. Georgina had joined, finding a friend to dance with. We switched partners and moved in a circle. I turned and felt a sharp pain in my side, so I left the circle.

"Miss," I turned to a man about three years older than me. "You're bleeding and pregnant, let me help you." He took my arm.

"Wait. Danny!" He and Georgina turned to see me.

"What happened to you?" I shook my head as Danny placed a hand on my side.

"I own the shop, we can help you." The man spoke. "My name's Fredric." Georgina's eye widened as I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"Yes." She put in. I looked at Danny who shrugged. The tan man led us to an upstairs room. I laid on the small bed and curled up in a ball. "Fredric, my name is Georgina." His eyes widened.

"It's a joy to see you." I felt something wet grow in my underwear.

"Danny." Tears stung my face. He looked down and paled.

"Georgina." He tilted his head. I gasped in pain.

"Breath, sweetheart." Fredric pushed my hair back and slipped his hand in mine. Daniel pulled Fredric away from me before Georgie took my hand.

"It hurts." I screwed my eyes shut.

"She's loosing blood. The doctors around here are southerners and will probably let her die." Fredric spoke up. Daniel and Georgie cut off my top and pants beforeDanny kissed my forehead.

"Stay with me Catalina. I cannot do this without you." I nodded and took someone's hand.

"Fredric and Danny need to leave." A woman spoke. I shook my head.

"Danny!" I felt a sharp pain in my neck before I blacked out.

* * *

My eyes fluttered open. The distinct scent of coffee wafted around me. I sat up with a slight pain in my abdomen.

"Hey." I turned to see August holding a sleeping Georgie and Danny sleeping on the floor next to me.

"Hi." My voice was scratchy. August handed me a glass of coffee.

"You had us worried for a while." I opened my mouth. "One didn't make it, but the other two are safe and still cookin'." I felt the blood drain from my face.

"Triplets?" He nodded.

"The one that died wasn't even developed." The pain lessened.

"How long was I out?"

"Two, almost three days."

"Maxon-"

"No one knows. They all think that you are visiting friends at the orphanage." I nodded and sipped my coffee.

"What is the time?"

"Almost seven thirty." I nodded.

"Get some sleep August. If I need anything, I'll wake one of you." He nodded and curled against Georgina.

"I am going to purpose to Georgie soon." I smiled at the two. With Georgie against August, it was hard to not see them together. Danny woke five minutes later. "Hi handsome." He smiled and kissed me.

"I'm glad you're awake." His accent was thick.

"Same. You look like death." He rolled his eyes and laid next to me.

"I've been up constantly." I played with his hair.

"Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." He kissed my nose before drifting off. I let myself follow.


	13. Chapter 14

I walked into our press hall to see the usual tabloid reporters and the one news station. Live cameras circled around the podium.

"Princess!" One of the tabloid reporters, called for me. "A word?"

"I will not be doing any one on one reviews after the press conference." She huffed and stormed back to her seat.

"She was certainly eager to get you alone." Danny whispered. I hummed and put my hand on my stomach. I was growing bigger and bigger by the second with my pants being expanded in the waist. "Good luck." He whispered and pressed his lips to my head.

"Thanks." I moved on stage and pulled my suit jacket tighter around me. Several flashes before the reporters finally shut up. "Welcome Reporters, Journalists, colleges, others." I opened my binder. "I would like to start today off with a hope that you will let the public decide if my actions are acceptable as princess of this good nation, not your opinions. I am opening it out to the floor for questions at this time." Several reporters shouted for me. I started in the front left corner. "You in the red dress." She stood up.

"I think what is on our minds right now, and is being discussed currently is why did you leave in the beginning half of the Report?" I looked to Danny who nodded.

"A few weeks ago we had a visitor from a visiting country. He and I were to be betrothed, as is tradition of the princesses, but he took it too far and now I am unfortunately pregnant." I paused as the mummers went down. "I ran out that night because I got terribly sick. Other questions?" I moved it along. Fewer hands raised this time. "You, sir, in the black tux."

"What happened to the project you were going to start for the hungry?" I breathed.

"My brother has graciously-"I coughed and sipped from my water-glass. "I apologize. But he has taken over the project."

"What is your current relationship with King Daniel?" I blushed.

"Currently we are courting, but not by my father's doing are we together." I clarified and took another drink. The questions went on and on and on.

"What do you think about the selected girls?" I straightened up.

"I cannot say I like all of them, nor can I say I dislike them. I reserve my judgment on those who I have not talked too, but for the few I have talked to I strongly like or hate them. They know who they are. Any other questions?" No one raised their hand. "Then I declare this meeting over." I shut my books and exited with Danny hot on my heels.

"Well that went-"I leaned on Danny's arms.

"Carry me." I begged. His arms went under my legs and back as he pulled me close to him.

"You're tired. Why?" He whispered into my hair.

"Lots of paperwork." I yawned. "And I'm pregnant. It takes a lot out of a woman to be pregnant." I shut my eyes and felt the soft movement of his footsteps.

* * *

"Catalina! Catalina! Get up!" Nicki shook my arm.

"Whaa?" I mumbled as I turned in my warm sheets. It was five months into my pregnancy. I was huge to say the least.

"Rebel attack! Hurry!" My eyes shot open like a bullet as I woke up. My maids threw my work out pants and top on me along with most of my weapons. I turned and raised a knife to throw as the door opened.

"Cat!" Daniel yelled. "You need to go, they're on this floor!" His eyes were frantic. I handed out the last of my weapons. Gun fire came from down the hall.

"We need to get you three to safety." I went to my door and nervously glanced down the pristine walls. A line of guards covered us. "Let's go. We can go the back way." I ran out with Danny to the end of the hall, near the secret library. I turned a corner and pushed the girls back as a young girl aimed her gun at us. I shot her arm quickly before cowering back around the corner. Her screams curtled my blood. A young boy charged at me with a knife. I pulled out mine and blocked it with a sharp _Clank!_

"Get the girls out of here, Nicki! Danny, cover them!" The girls ran as Danny fired around him. I blocked another attack from the boy, but missed him in my next swipe. A sharp pain erupted in my stomach. I blocked a few more attacks before I stabbed him. I pressed my hand to my wound. Glistening scarlet red dripped from my hand. _The babies._

"Daniel!" I screamed. A gun was fired before he picked me up. "Di- Did they get out?" I whispered. He nodded.

"Yes, now be quiet." His gun fired three times before he got into the safe room.

"What happened to her?" I was laid down on a cot. I moaned in pain.

"She got out too late. She was fighting off a rebel who got her in her gut." I entered in and out of consciousness.

"Cat! Cat, stay with me." He ripped off the bottom section of my top. I moaned in pain.

"How bad is it?" I mumbled.

"Rebels… subdued…back." A guard mumbled. I lost my hearing before blacking out. I came to in Danny's arms.

"Danny…What's happening?" I mumbled before pain shot through me. He put me down in a hospital room

"She got cut." Searing white pain flashed through me. I blacked out again. "God help her and the babies."

* * *

I woke up, feeling sore and dirty. Danny laid next to me with his head on the bed and our intertwined hands under his head.

"Daniel." I kissed his cheek. "Wake up." His brown eyes opened warily at me.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" I shifted.

"Everything hurts. what happened." I settled my hand on my stomach. I was thinner. "What happened to the kids?"

"It was a boy and a girl… You lost both. Janice also said that you cannot have kids anymore." He wrapped his arms around me as I wept for my unborn children. I pulled away from him as Max walked in, panting.

"You look like you have just ran five miles." My voice came out raw.

"I came as soon as Janice said you were up." How are you feeling?"

"Could be better. How are the girls?"

"I think we should narrow it down more."

"We as in you- or we as in The _King_?"

"Dad. But he wants to narrow it down to six."

"I am not following. Why is this an issue?"

"She needs more time to decipher her feelings."

"Stupid." I quietly said. He threw his hands in the air.

"Catalina! I need your help and all you can do is be snarky?" He yelled.

"You didn't lose both of your children in a stupid knife fight! I can't even have kids!" I yelled with tears streaming down my face, "So don't come to me about your prissy little selection going wrong." I laid my head down on the pillow.

"You were with twins?" I nodded. Danny's fingers wrapped around mine. "Damn Rebels." He muttered.

"Stop. It's over. What is done is done. Go kiss America, do something good. I need sleep. I haven't gotten a decent nights rest in ages." Maxon nodded and left.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Danny asked.

"Nightmares of Lord Rob." I moved close to him. "Can I go back to my room yet?" He nodded and grabbed me my robe.

"I'm carrying you." Danny picked me up and walked out of the hospital.

"See me tomorrow, Cat!" Janice yelled.

"Okay!" Danny began to briskly walk.

"You know you're so much lighter than you were yesterday?" I slapped his arm.

"Shut up." He kicked open my door into the empty room and plopped me on my bed. He turned to leave. "Danny! Stay with me." I bushed as he took off his shirt.

"Whatever you say, Princess." I nuzzled my face in his chest before relaxing into a comforting sleep.

_Please **review!** I would like to know if the story was good, bad, mediocre, or I on of my characters is a mary sue._

_If you don't want to review, **follow** or **like** my story!_

**END OF BOOK ONE**


End file.
